


El Desconocido de Omegle

by Cosopepapenes



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosopepapenes/pseuds/Cosopepapenes
Summary: Cartman tiene una rutina de la madrugada cada vez que tiene una pizca de deseo en su cuerpo: entrar a Omegle. Encontrarse con un desconocido al azar era su mayor diversión en esos casos, pero un día se encontró con alguien más, un desconocido, un extraño que llamó su atención e hizo volar sus sentidos. Que lo cautivó para siempre.  
Sumario "cursi" para decir una cosa: historia bazofia, léanla bajo su propio riesgo. (?)





	1. Capítulo I.

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta historia está hecha de una fan imbécil para fans. Sin fines de lucro.   
> Los personajes que son narrados aquí son de la autoría de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. 
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Holaktal. (?) Aqui les traigo el nuevo fanfic que se une a mi cuenta (⊙‿⊙✿)
> 
> Surgió en un momento de inspiración random. La verdad no me costó demasiado escribirlo, y para mi propia sorpresa, quedé bastante conforme con el escrito.  
> El primer capítulo es corto porque mis ideas al iniciar siempre son pobres y fofas, ¡PERO SE PONE MEJOR EN EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, LO JURO! SDKFJDFJKHKDF.
> 
> Mis disculpas si llegan a haber errores en el transcurso del capítulo.
> 
> Éste fanfic también está siendo subido a Fanfiction, si alguien está interesado, la cuenta es "Cosopepapenes", y a Wattpad, donde es "Cosocosita".  
> Y bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho. HUEHEUHEUEHUE -desaparece-. (?)

** Capítulo I. Lujuria en la madrugada. **

La puerta de la habitación bajo llave. La casa desierta. La computadora encendida con una pestaña abierta. Un joven sentado delante del escritorio, sin sus pantalones puestos y un visible rubor carmesí adornando sus rechonchas y blanquecinas mejillas. Una erección afloraba en en medio de sus piernas. Con su diestra la sostenía y a la vez movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo con una lentitud asombrosa. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

Con su mano izquierda, el joven castaño de 16 años iba saltando los chats de Omegle. Había puesto en intereses «dicks» y en ubicación «South Park». No había encontrado nada bueno hasta el momento, sólo lo de costumbre. De vez en cuando se resignaba y simplemente se masturbaba viendo al hombre que le parecía más higiénico, sin encender su cámara. Sólo lo contemplaba. Era una rutina que seguía durante cada fin de semana a la madrugada, en el preciso instante en el que su madre, Liane, salía de casa.

Sí, ése muchacho no era nadie más que Eric T. Cartman.

Sentado frente al ordenador, buscaba desesperadamente algo que le agradara, y entrecerraba sus ojos cada tanto a causa del placer tortuoso de su erección que no estaba lo suficientemente atendida.

Por fin encontró algo interesante.

_«Male._

_South Park._

_Dicks, redhead, sex, spanish. »_

Y en la cámara, como costumbre, se mostraba una polla erecta siendo atendida a gusto por quien era su dueño.

Aquel miembro viril no era como los que había visto anteriormente, aquel era... simplemente perfecto. Tenía un tamaño considerable, a pesar de los pelos púbicos pelirrojos que nacían en sus testículos, y un rosado en el glande que le parecía digno de chupar y succionar como si fuera un delicioso dulce. Movía su mano a la misma velocidad en la que lo hacía Cartman, quien se relamió receloso, como hipnotizado, mientras seguía con su vista el movimiento de la mano ajena. Le sacó una captura de pantalla con rapidez en el momento que mejor le pareció. Suspiró cercano al micrófono con un tono un tanto extraño. Aquél muchacho lo notó inmediatamente, y unos segundos más tarde unas notificaciones de mensaje llegaron a Eric, quien lo leyó presuroso.

_**«Stranger: Hey.** _

_**Stranger: ¿Hay alguien ahí?** _

_**Stranger: ¿Puedo verte? »** _

_**Escribió como pudo con una mano.** _

_**«You: sí... ¿verme?** _

_**Stranger: Sí, verte»** _

Nunca se había mostrado así ante alguien, especialmente porque no deseaba que lo reconocieran, pero el hecho de tener una majestuosa polla enfrente a él lograba tenerlo en un trance maravilloso.

Al cabo de un rato, encendió su cámara tímidamente. Al principio puso su mano arriba de ésta y una pequeña risa se escuchó del otro lado, el que mostraba la pantalla. Eric se ruborizó más de lo que estaba, logrando asimilarse perfectamente a un jugoso tomate.

A pesar que en ambas cámaras sólo se veía desde el ombligo hacia abajo, era una situación completamente vergonzosa, especialmente para Eric, quien no podía siquiera apartar sus pupilas de aquel pene. Dejaba que de su garganta rebosen pequeños y gustosos gemidos que no aparentaban para nada ser su tono de voz normalmente. En la habitación que mostraba la pantalla también se lograban sentir unos suaves jadeos alterados por la excitación del momento.

El castaño intentaba seguir el mismo ritmo que el pelirrojo tenía en su mano, y cuando éste empezó a ir más rápido, Eric también lo aceleró, exponiendo unos gemidos más fuertes, sucumbiendo ante la lujuria y encanto de la situación. El ser de la otra habitación también lograba soltar sonidos de puro y ardiente placer, y al mismo tiempo algunos murmullos de impropios rebosantes de líbido. A Cartman le habría encantado poder identificar al dueño de aquel falo para ir a darle una mamada personalmente, y asegurarse que solamente sea una suya y de nadie más, un sentimiento de propiedad se había aparecido por primera vez en su cabeza. Sólo decidió ignorarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado con un trabajo entre manos para ponerse a pensar en su sentir.

El sube y baja de ambos llegó a su punto máximo. El desconocido se corrió, dejando un gemido en el aire que llegó a percibirse claramente en su micrófono, y Eric notó que su semen había manchado su pálido y trabajado abdomen.

Cartman tardó un poco más en venirse, y de su boca resonó un gemido mucho más fuerte que los suyos anteriores. La lujuria lo había abrazado desde los hombros, y un gran placer y escalofríos lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, tensándolo por unos pocos segundos hasta que se relajó. Su estómago manchado de aquel líquido blancuzco lo hizo sonreír para sí mismo.

Pasado unos minutos en los que ambas respiraciones se apaciguaron y alcanzaron un compás mucho más calmo, el neonazi pudo notar como en la pantalla de su computadora se señalaba que el desconocido estaba escribiendo.

_**«Stranger: ¿Podremos repetirlo..?** _

_**You: Sí, mnh. Cuando quieras** _

_**Stranger: ¿Dos días a la semana te parece bien?** _

_**You: Mientras pueda ver esa deliciosa polla por mí está perfecto...** _

_**Stranger: Jaja, claro, bonito. Entonces los sábados y martes a partir de las 1 a.m.** _

_**You: ¿Y el tag?** _

_**Stranger: "Zanahoria y Tomate" suena bien.** _

_**You: ¿Por?** _

_**Stranger: Porque eres un tomatito y yo soy pelirrojo. ¿Por qué más?** _

_**You: No sabía que los pelirrojos la tenían tan grande. Entonces está bien, zanahoria ~ ;) »** _

Cartman no entendía por qué escribía lo que escribía, simplemente eran impulsos que se plantaban en su mente y que le sería imposible sacar de allí fácilmente. Se escuchó una pequeña risita al otro lado. Cartman sonrió, aunque no se vería.

_**«Stranger: Hasta el martes, tomatito ;*** _

_**You: Hasta el martes, zanahorita :* »** _

Y el anuncio que el desconocido se había desconectado le apareció. Cartman untó en su dedo su propio esperma y se lo llevó a la boca para probarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era un pelirrojo, ¿y cuántos pelirrojos habían en South Park?

Bueno, habían varios, pero era muy poco probable que alguno de ellos se quisiera acostar con él siendo que los humilló en un pasado, e incluso cuando de vez en cuando les dirigía unas burlas a los colorados. Suspiró. Apagó todo y se echó en la cama, disponiéndose a dormir al fin.

Cartman no se había fijado en algo tan importante como el prepucio de aquel joven.

Unas casas más alejadas, Kyle rezongaba en su cama, arrepintiéndose de algo que había cometido. Una idea que le había parecido genial al principio, pero que en aquellos segundos el arrepentimiento había suplantado su anterior lujuria.

Su computadora estaba encendida, y aún con una pestaña abierta. Omegle.

¿Qué se llegaba a leer?

_**«Stranger: Hasta el martes, zanahorita :* ».** _

Terminó dormido, no sin antes apagar todo.

Y a pesar que le costaba admitirlo en aquellos momentos en los que estaba rendido ante su pesar, el martes sería un gran día.


	2. Capitulo II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey. (?)
> 
> Tengo el honor de presentarles el segundo capítulo de ésta cagada. *suenan hurras de fondo*  
> En éste capítulo no habrá lemon, pero en el que viene sí, ehehehhehehhehhejkrjej. (?)
> 
> Recuerdo que ando subiendo ésta historia a Fanfiction (Cosopepanes) y a Wattpad (Cosocosita)
> 
> Por último: ¡mil perdones si hay algún error en éste capítulo! Y disfruten la lectura.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios. ~(◡‿◕✿)

 

****** Capítulo II. Dudas. **

Las clases empezaron con normalidad el día lunes. Cartman salía de su casa por la mañana con pasos desgarbados, sosteniendo una tostada con mermelada de fresa en su diestra comiéndola apurado, hasta llegar a la parada del bus que fue en donde se encontró a los demás de su grupo.

Todos, lamentablemente, eran más altos que él.

Kyle, al tener como hobby el basket, era uno de los más altos del grupo con un buen metro setenta y siete. El más alto era obviamente Kenny, quien poseía orgulloso un metro ochenta y dos. Uno más bajo era Stan, que poseía con el mismo orgullo que los otros amigos un metro setenta y dos.

Y bueno, Cartman quedaba a un lado con un, a secas, metro sesenta y cuatro. Además, al ser rechonchito, parecía un cierto infante gordinflón de mejillas rosaditas, o bueno, eso sólo mientras nadie lo hacía enojar, que cuando la furia se desataba en esa bola de mierda se formaba el mismísimo infierno en la tierra.

A pesar de que siempre se lamentaba por su altura y maldecía a los demás por ser más altos que él cuando ellos eran una «insignificante manga de retrasados» durante aquellas horas, ese día fue diferente. No hizo ningún comentario con respecto a las medidas de sus amistades, lo que le llamó la intención al grupo.

Al prestarle mayor atención, se dieron cuenta que los ojos del chico estaban iluminados por un brillo inusual de alegría, se veía como un niño pequeño al que era imposible desmejorar su ánimo, como si su cumpleaños estuviera llegando y su madre le había prometido una gigantesca sorpresa.

Los demás se lamentaron por los 16 años al pedo del muchacho y decidieron ignorar lo que todos notaron, continuando así con sus típicas charlas de insultar a los respectivos profesores y recordar cuando iniciarían las fechas de los característicos exámenes de la institución. Por fortuna, estos parecían ser alejados a la fecha, un alivio total para el grupo.

Kyle estaba emocionado al igual que Cartman, pero confiaba totalmente en que sería por motivos totalmente diferentes a los de Eric, y prefería mantener así su pensamiento, pues debían haber muchas personas rellenitas en el pueblucho, ¿no? Y más siendo adolescentes, pues se trataba de una época en donde todos salían más a lugares de comida rápida, como Burguer King, Mc'Donalds y todas esas mierdas. Suspiró, absorto en su pensar. Kenny y Stan se miraron por unos segundos con la clara duda en sus iris, pero decidieron mutuamente dejarlo pasar, como a todo.

Cuando el autobús llegó, todos subieron. Stan se sentó con Kyle, Kenny con Cartman. El último dirigió sus pupilas hacia el recorrido que mostraba el transporte, y la velocidad a la que se movía. Tenía una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Kenny lo rodeó por los hombros, aprovechando su distracción, y se acercó a su oído con una sonrisa totalmente burlona.

—Cartmancito... ¿qué tanto piensas? —Susurró y se separó, no sin antes haberle suspirado en su oído para lograr que un furioso rubor se apoderara del rostro del castaño, apretara sus puños, frunciera el ceño, se erizara y ahora lo mirara con el enojo clavado hasta en la punta de sus dedos.

Kenny lo miraba expectante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Estás enamoradito? ¿Mariconamente enamoradito? ¿Te cogiste a alguien? —Y empezó a picar sus costillas en cada pregunta, haciendo que el gordo intentara protegerse de esas acciones, pero que sólo consiguiera reír como un loco, cambiando su enojo por lo que hizo a una hilaridad impresionante. El rubio también soltaba alguna que otra risotada, pero principalmente porque la risa del culón era sumamente contagiosa.

Cartman solía relatarle absolutamente todo a Kenny, pues era su mejor amigo, su hermano, a quien más le tenía confianza a pesar que casi siempre lo insultaba con las típicas burlas a su situación económica. El rubio se había ganado su confianza luego de que lo encontró haciendo lo mismo que él solía hacer durante la madrugada. Bah, no lo había encontrado, sino que lo había hecho a plena luz del día y con él al lado. Le enseñó que en ciertas horas un grupo de pervertidos se conectaban. Al principio se burló porque le pareció extremadamente marica, hasta que luego de un ataque de cosquillas masivo le confesó que también lo hacía.

Ambos acordaron usar diferentes horarios para nunca tener que encontrar sus pollas y así preservar su intimidad entre ellos. Kenny, al momento en el que se lo propuso Cartman, se mostró totalmente desconcertado, pero terminó aceptando al poco tiempo, a pesar de no estar totalmente convencido de ello.

Kyle surgió desde la mismísima humedad junto a Stan para espiar de donde provenía tanto bullicio y su porqué. Al ver que provenía de sus otros dos amigos, no pudieron evitar dirigirse una mirada cómplice y simplemente reír a carcajadas de sus propios asuntos. Y pensar que a ellos le llamaban maricas cuando básicamente ellos se echaban a hacerse cosquillas en pleno autobús. El sentido común en ambos era inexistente, tanto como la juventud de Barbra Streisand, Mirtha Legrand o Chabelo.

Durante las clases, todos notaron que el culón estaba en las propias nubes de Valencia, pues habían pasado como diez comentarios de Pip y Wendy que tenían unas ventanas completamente abiertas para lograr hacer bromas de principio a fin. En cada palabra, fundamentalmente, ya que no era nada más ni nada menos que los habían hecho leer en la clase de Educación Sexual que instruía el Sr. Mackey. Inclusive la torpeza del profesor en esos temas era digna de unas buenas palabras de burla por parte de Cartman, pero éste ni se inmutó. Mantenía su vista fija a un punto inexistente de la sala, hasta que por fin tocó el timbre para ir a casa, y terminó siendo el primero que salió despedido rápidamente por la puerta.

El joven, al irse, dejó una estela de polvo y miradas de confusión al tope. Bueno, no tan exagerado, Cartman no corría muy rápido, pero su presuroso caminar era más que suficiente para incluso decir que parecía que estaba compitiendo en una olimpiada mundial o una carrera de quinientos metros en la que se estaba esforzando bastante. Sus amigos miraron con una gran confusión. Kyle le restó importancia al tema, y como todos los demás, fue por su lado a su hogar.

Todos reconocían que algo raro le sucedía a Eric T. Cartman, y todos le agradecían a esa cualquier cosa que cruzaba por la cabeza de él, a excepción del judío. la falta de los insultos de Cartman eran... un hueco. Algo en el ambiente que ningún otro podía llenar. Ha de ser por la costumbre excesiva a oír sus maldiciones o por el hecho de su insoportable voz resonando en sus oídos, pero si algo estaba claro, es que durante ese día había extrañado demasiado al culón de siempre. Esperaba a que no sea nada grave. Tampoco preguntaría o admitiría su preocupación.

Sólo esperaba que él esté bien.

Mientras tanto, Cartman llegó a su hogar y fue inmediatamente a su computadora. Luego de unos pocos minutos pudo imprimir la captura que había sacado cuando lo conoció. Al tener el papel en sus manos, lo besó insistentemente, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Se estaba enamorando, u obsesionando, de esa verga.

Le urgía saber quién era su dueño.

Su cuerpo afiebrado lo aclamaba.

El resto del día permaneció pensando en que al día siguiente iba a repetir esa maravillosa experiencia.


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. (?)
> 
> Mil perdones si hay errores en éste capítulo, siendo sincera no lo revisé muy bien, pero espero que esté medianamente decente y que les guste.  
> También ruego para que el limón limoneado no sea tan confuso y y kmdnfdjfahf. :/(  
> Espero sus comentarios y que lo disfruten.
> 
> -Les tira el capítulo y desaparece en la humedad- (ﾉ⊙‿⊙)ﾉ～『✧~*DICKS*~✧』

** Capítulo III. Un segundo encuentro. **

Kyle despertó y fue al colegio tal como todos los días por la mañana. No había podido dormir muy bien porque la preocupación, duda y confusión se habían apoderado de su mente durante toda la larga y silenciosa noche. Unas ojeras se habían formado por debajo de sus ojos, pequeñas, pero que contrastaban con su tono níveo de piel y le daban un aspecto de cansancio espectacular. Los bostezos en medio de las clases no se hicieron esperar. Todos relacionaron eso con la cantidad enorme de trabajos que los profesores habían dejado durante lo poco que llevaba la semana, y como Kyle era uno de los más aplicados, no se sorprenderían si se había tomado toda la noche en finalizarlos.

En ocasiones al pelirrojo le gustaba que piensen eso de él, pues sentía que lo veían como una persona inteligente y responsable, a pesar que era todo lo contrario algunas veces, y más al juntarse con gente como las del crew al que pertenece. Craig, Stan, Kenny y él eran un desmadre hasta por esos días de plena adolescencia y hormonas atiborradas.

La atención del judío había sido totalmente robada por el culón desde el principio al final de las clases. Lo notó emocionado, feliz, y por ello sus bromas se vieron más excesivas y elocuentes que nunca, como si estuviera en un concurso de humor negro y estuviera ganando olímpicamente, y el pelirrojo tuvo que admitir que rió en más de una broma, especialmente por algunas que trataban sobre la madre muerta de Clyde. Al notar que el culón volvía a ser el de siempre, e incluso más fastidioso, admitió que no había nada por lo que tendría que preocuparse.

A Kyle siempre le había atraído Eric. Con el tiempo, era odio, ¡puro odio! pero el hecho de tenerlo siempre a su lado, de pelear sin separarse realmente, el estar juntos conviviendo tanto mientras se ocultaban en una fachada de enemistad... con los años simplemente se convirtió en algo cautivador para el judío, y por alguna alineación planetaria, terminó profundamente flechado por ese panzón.

Entendía a la perfección que Eric nunca le prestaría atención por ser, según, "una mísera rata judía", además que prefería que lo pise un tren y lo parta un rayo antes de admitirle sus sentimientos a sabiendas que podría reírse durante años de ellos. El castaño era la clase de persona peligrosa, que nunca sabías con exactitud qué podría estar pasando por su mente y de qué forma reaccionaría, y por ello y unos cuantos motivos más, Kyle pretendía callar su corazón y silenciar todas sus ganas, o al menos hasta el momento en el que esté completamente seguro de lo que podría pensar el culón.

Sin embargo, durante unos días atrás una calentura y deseo abismal tomó su cuerpo y alma sin más, lo que hizo que lo llevara a aquella página que le enseñó Cartman cuando eran niños. Le había mostrado como los usuarios enseñaban sus intimidades sin ninguna clase de pudor, y algo en él despertó en ese momento aunque había hecho todo por disimularlo. Entró a esa página tan conocida como «Omegle», donde a los segundos de estar conectado fue llevado a encontrarse con otra persona que, a pesar que al principio tenía su cámara apagada, resultó ser un hombre que aparentaba ser pequeño y regordete. Al verlo sólo pudo imaginar a quien le gustaba con esa anatomía, lo que hacía que su excitación subiera como un cohete a la Luna. No pudo saber quién era ése desconocido porque su habitación estaba a oscuras, tal como la de Kyle en ese momento. Al no saber quién era, y rogar inconscientemente sea Eric, lo llevó a sacar conclusiones rápidas y pensar que, efectivamente, aquél era Cartman, principalmente por el comportamiento que tomó en el colegio, pero recordó que seguramente él estaba durmiendo ya a esas horas, y que su distracción era algo completamente ajeno a ese tema.

La identidad de aquél muchacho iba a averiguarla ese mismo día. Aprovecharía que lo habían arreglado así. Si no resultaba su plan, lo intentaría de nuevo en otra oportunidad.

La hora acordada al fin llegó. Su familia dormía, y los ronquidos de su padre, Gerald, llegaban a su habitación por lo sonoros que eran. En ocasiones se oía a su madre carraspear, y en otros, el sonido de un videojuego de su hermano, Ike. No faltó demasiado tiempo para que todos quedaran dormidos y encallados en los cómodos brazos de Morfeo. Claro, todos menos el pelirrojo, quien ya estaba sentado frente a la computadora, con las luces apagadas y metido en Omegle, esperando por la llegada de aquél muchacho con el que se había citado.

Al parecer, aquél chico estaba desde hace mucho antes que él esperando su llegada, por lo que al verlo allí, inmediatamente prendió su cámara. Kyle pudo distinguir el diseño de un pijama que ciertamente le resultaba familiar gracias al resplandor de la pantalla.

El judío sólo lucía sus bóxers, uno que tenía el elástico de un color rojo carmín y era enteramente negro a excepción de ese extremo. Se mostraba claramente por el mismo motivo por el que había distinguido el pijama del desconocido: el brillo del ordenador.

_**«Stranger: Hey.** _

_**Stranger: ¿Qué tal todo?** _

_**Stranger: Esperé mucho para que sea hoy...»** _

Aquellas líneas lograron que se estremeciera. Respondió rápidamente.

_**«You: ¿En serio?** _

_**You: Yo también.** _

_**You: Incluso pensé que sería genial que nos encontremos alguna vez** _

_**Stranger: Pensé lo mismo :o** _

_**Stranger: Me gustaría verte alguna vez** _

_**Stranger: Lindos bóxers** _

_**You: Lindo pijama** _

_**You: Es un hecho. Debemos encontrarnos, ¿no?** _

_**Stranger: Claro, ¿cuándo?** _

_**You: Cuando quieras, supongo. Que no sea un día de clases** _

_**Stranger: ¿El domingo? »** _

El pelirrojo no podía creerlo. No podía ni siquiera pensar que encontrarse con alguien que había conocido en internet sería tan fácil como eso. Lo estaba logrando, y sólo pensar en ello hacía que se emocionara, pero...

¿Y si era alguien que no estaba dentro de sus expectativas?

¿Y si simplemente le estaba jugando una broma para humillarlo?

¿Y si quería secuestrarlo?

¿Y si era un pedófilo?

Esas preguntas hacían rebosar su inseguridad al respecto, por lo que titubeó antes de responder. Cerró los ojos y presionó las teclas que necesitaba, escribiendo un _«Sí»_. Antes de arrepentirse, presionó el enter.

Del otro lado se escuchó una suave risa que sonó como una caricia al aire. Kyle suspiró y abrió sus ojos de golpe. ¡Eso le sonaba conocido!

Desconcertado dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, donde distinguió un rostro medianamente inclinado hacia la cámara. Sólo se veía desde la punta de su nariz hacia abajo de una manera tan perfecta que dio a creer que había ensayado el punto en el que debía ubicarse para conseguir esos resultados. Vio como aquella persona deslizó sus propios dedos índice y mayor hacia sus labios para introducirlos en su boca y succionarlos, dejándolos libres haciendo un sonido típico. Sus labios eran carnosos y rojizos. Parecían deliciosos a esas horas, y las ansias de probarlos se alojaron en su mente. Imaginar al joven aquel haciéndole una mamada con sus jugosos belfos era una sensación excitante, unos escalofríos que iban a parar en su miembro. Entre sus piernas una erección empezaba a nacer. El ser del otro lado de la pantalla lo notó y sonrió libidinoso.

Aquellos dedos que el joven tenía en su boca fueron deslizados suave y lentamente por su propio cuello; se echó un poco hacia atrás, para mostrarle abiertamente que los posó en sus propios pezones.

Kyle veía aquel espectáculo tan lujurioso desde el asiento enfrente de su computadora. Inevitablemente, llevó una mano hacia su erección, a la que palpó con la yema de sus dedos. Cartman sonrió gustoso mientras jugaba aún con sus botones rosados. Soltó unos breves jadeos. El pelo de los brazos de Kyle se erizaron completamente.

El pelirrojo de un momento a otro bajó el elástico de su única prenda, dejando que su pene sea liberado de esa cárcel de tela que lo había sujetado. Cartman mordió su labio y deslizó sus manos hacia su propia entrepierna, sólo que él tuvo que sacarse su pantalón del conjunto de dormir y su ropa interior. Kyle formuló una mueca, y rodeó su erección con su diestra, empezando a mover su mano en un lento y cálido ritmo. Sentía que aquel desconocido posaba su mirada en sus movimientos, lo que lo animaba a aumentar un poco el ritmo en ocasiones.

Con su zurda libre, el judío la llevó hacia su propio glande a presionarlo ligeramente. Eric, a fin de cuentas, también empezó a estimularse. Lucía impaciente, algo que Kyle notó al instante. Logró subirle el ego, nunca pensó que podría causar un efecto similar en algún muchacho.

En la habitación del gordo rebosaban los jadeos y su respiración entrecortada. La apascible oscuridad de las otras habitaciones de su hogar en donde descansaba su madre era totalmente diferente al ambiente que estaba en su propia habitación. Eric estaba hipnotizado viendo la intimidad que relucía en el primer plano de la pantalla de su computadora. Mordía su labio del placer, y en ocasiones sentía unos estremecimientos que lo envolvían.

De un momento a otro decidió que debía devolverle el favor a quien tenía enfrente y le había dado el honor de darle un espectáculo tan majestuoso con una tan buena polla. Cartman subió sus piernas con cuidado en su asiento, abiertas. Kyle del otro lado de la pantalla se sorprendió, y sin poder evitarlo, entreabrió su boca.

Los suaves y regordetes dígitos de la mano izquierda del castaño fueron inmediatamente hacia su entrada, en donde jugueteó por un momento con su índice hasta que lo introdujo dentro de sí. — _Ahmnfgh... ~_  —Gimió. Le estaba mostrando a un completo desconocido cómo se masturbaba y se daba placer a sí mismo sin tener ninguna clase de vergüenza por ello, y, al parecer, aquél muchacho de vellos pelirrojos lo disfrutaba notablemente. Cartman había alcanzado a ver como el líquido preseminal ya goteaba de la intimidad que tanto le gustaba.

Introdujo en su interior un segundo dedo, dejando escapar un bufido y gemido monumental, y sin más preámbulos, empezó una faena rápida con su propia mano. Movía sus dedos juguetones en su interior y los abría cual tijeras cuando podía. Kyle miraba asombrado, sin darse cuenta, movía aún más rápido su diestra con la que sujetaba firmemente sus 24 centímetros de carne.

— _¡A-ah!_  —El judío llegó a un sonoro orgasmo que envolvió los ambientes de su propia habitación. Tuvo que contenerse un poco para no despertar a su madre cubriéndose con su mano izquierda su boca. Ésta vez, sólo manchó su palma de aquella semilla blanquecina.

El joven regordete también llegó al punto máximo de placer, soltando unos sonidos resonantes que sorprendieron al judío, porque al parecer él no le daba ninguna clase de importancia a lo que podía pensar su familia de él, algo completamente diferente a Kyle.

El de los labios apetitosos se quedó complacido y temblando en su asiento. Por fin sacó sus dedos de su esfínter y permaneció con sus piernas abiertas durante unos minutos más, hasta llegar a calmarse completamente.

Lo mismo hizo Kyle, quien respiraba cercano al micrófono por accidente. Todos sus gemidos habían sonado en el.

Pasaron unos diez minutos aproximadamente de puro silencio, no uno incómodo, sino uno acogedor que ambos disfrutaron mientras se tranquilizaban a la vez. Había sido demasiado bueno. Una sensación muy real, como si hubieran estado frente a frente a pesar de no haber sido así. El arrepentimiento no había entrado en la mente de Kyle en ningún momento.

Hasta que el sonido del mensaje lo trajo de nuevo al mundo.

_**«Stranger: Y será aún más bueno el domingo** _

_**You: Sí... quiero meterla en tu entrada... »** _

¿Por qué demonios había mandado ese mensaje tan descarado? Ni el judío llegaba a comprenderse en algunas oportunidades.

_**«Stranger: Dejemos el sexo virtual para el sábado... lo esperaré con ansias...** _

_**You: ¿Dónde nos encontraremos el domingo?** _

_**Stranger: ¿En la plaza principal a las 23 te parece bien?** _

_**You: Ok. ¿Cómo irás vestido?** _

_**Stranger: Te lo digo el sábado.** _

_**You: Está bien, tomatito. hasta el sábado** _

_**Stranger: Espero que te masturbes pensando en mí, zanahorita ;) ;)»** _

_**Stranger has disconnected.** _


	4. Capítulo IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Holi.   
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo aunque es medio tonto y y y, no sé.   
> Kenny y Stan en este fanfic son como una parodia de mi mejor amiga y yo misma cuz siempre le paso cosas Kyman y me pongo a hacer teorías estúpidas y ella me apoya. (?) Y bueno, eso.  
> En un momento hay un cambio súper ooc en la actitud de Stan. Me lo hicieron notar en otra plataforma, MIL PERDONES POR ESO _(:'3JL)_ Editaré todos los capítulos en todas las plataformas cuando termine el fanfic, nh.

** Capítulo IV. ¡Conspiraciones, conspiraciones y más conspiraciones! **

La euforia de Cartman y Kyle era, ciertamente, extraña. El judío sonreía de oreja a oreja sin importar las burlas que Eric le hiciera al respecto, mientras que el culón, bueno, hacía más mierdas de lo normal que lograban hacer reír a más de unos cuantos, algo extraño ya que todos pensaban que sus chistes eran una puta mierda y que su humor era parecido a Padre de Familia (cosa que obviamente no lo era). Los amigos de ellos, Stan y Kenny, habían notado ese comportamiento, y eso ya era algo demasiado inusual. Kenny no perdía ninguna oportunidad cuando encontraba a Cartman solo para hacerle un mini interrogatorio a su estilo: _«¿Estás drogado?» «¿Fumaste algo?» «¿TOMASTE algo?» «No me digas que inhalaste... espera, ¿qué inhalaste? ¿Estaba bueno?» «¿Me puedo encontrar con tu prima?»_. Cada una de esas preguntas eran correspondidas con un «No» rotundo, especialmente la última, y Kenny simplemente formaba pucheros para causarle lástima. Sólo ganaba unas caricias en su cabeza por parte de Cartman y con eso era suficiente para que lo dejara en paz durante unos jodidos diez minutos más. Tanto atosigamiento sólo lo llevó a revelar que esperaba el sábado con ansias; nada muy importante.

Mientras tanto, Stan intentaba pasar más tiempo con Kyle y prestarle más atención para descubrir algo que lo incriminara y revelara su embriagante felicidad. Se concentraba en sus acciones y en sus pensamientos como un friki del illuminati o un fan promedio de Gravity Falls. Cada dos segundos formulaba teorías y fórmulas, historias locas que relataban que podría tratarse de que había encontrado un místico tesoro que se creía desaparecido o que había hablado de nuevo con el Sr Mojón, a pesar que éste ya había fallecido hace tiempo. Marsh se reprendía a sí mismo por ideas tan estúpidas e incoherentes, pero, ¿cuándo había sucedido algo totalmente coherente en South Park? Nunca. Por lo que absolutamente todo era una mínima posibilidad para Stan. Kyle no notó que tanta atención se debía a averiguar algo que le sucedía, pero tampoco reveló nada muy importante, a excepción que quería que llegara el sábado. Era sólo un comentario lanzado al aire, no pensó que eso llevaría a Stan y a Kenny a conspirar y relacionar aquellas palabras de Cartman y Kyle.

McCormick y Marsh se reunieron en cada descanso, iban corriendo uno al otro para contarse sus descubrimientos, y cuando ambos encontraron tantas coincidencias en lo que ya sabían fue un fangirleo intenso. Kenny literalmente chilló como una fan loca y obsesiva de One Direction o Justin Bieber, y Stan simplemente se puso a mover sus manos como un loco mientras se agitaba por la emoción.

¿Buenos amigos? ¡Sí, siempre! Y por eso se habían tomado la molestia desde hace muchos años en notar que eran totalmente opuestos, y que de alguna manera estaban ¿destinados? o alguna mierda maricona de ese estilo. Sí, en otras palabras, Kenny y Stan eran unos fieles seguidores del "Kyman", el nombre de la pareja que habían creado para describirlos, y cada vez que conseguían algo nuevo con lo que podían fangirlear, se iban corriendo hacia un lugar desolado para enseñarse las fotos que ambos habían tomado o los vídeos de poca duración; y durante esa ocasión no fue diferente. Ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases vacío, ya que por el momento la campana de vuelta a clases no había sonado. El rubio sacó de su mochila un cuaderno de tamaño A4, se notaba cubierto de anotaciones, y en su portada tenía la figura de un candado y cadenas dibujadas horriblemente a mano. Era muy fácil reconocer que al dibujo lo había hecho su hermanita, Karen. Al siguiente instante, lo primero que ambos hicieron fue abrir el cuaderno e ir directo a la última página.

¿Aún no descubren qué es?

En la primera hoja tenía escrito una leyenda: «Del odio al amor hay un sólo paso.»

Eso es suficiente para saber de qué se trataba, ¿no?

Stan tomó la lapicera que tenía en su bolsillo cada momento, y en la hoja totalmente blanca escribió con unas letras mayúsculas y gigantescas: _«HACERLOS CANON» «SE AMAN» «EL SÁBADO TIENEN ALGO QUE HACER JUNTOS» «*SCREAMINGS*»_

¿Eso era raro? Bueno, lo hacían todo el tiempo.

El pobre agarró un lápiz y empezó a llenar la página con corazones hasta que desbordara por los márgenes mientras reía como un retrasado mental.

Craig admiraba el divino espectáculo de los dos imbéciles desde la lejanía, con una cara de culo impresionantemente majestuosa, digna de una buena fotografía.

Kenny y Stan habían acordado que harían todo para juntarlos, aunque eso implicara llamar a Satanás y matar a una vieja como ofrenda.

Y el resto de los días transcurrieron normalmente.

Llegó el sábado por fin. Cartman y Kyle habían añorado ese momento durante toda la semana, habían hasta soñado con lo que podía llegar a suceder el día siguiente, e incluso más de una vez le habían dedicado un momento de su vida estando solos en el baño, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Los profesores habían dejado una cantidad significativa de trabajos, los que el judío podía resolver con suma facilidad y rapidez, tuvo todo listo en un santiamén, sin embargo, para Eric no era así, se había puesto como meta poder aprobar el año y pasar de curso, y esos trabajos eran demasiado importantes, por lo que a las horas de la madrugada del encuentro él seguía cumpliendo sus trabajos.

Estaba dentro del tan amado chat de Omegle. Tenía la cámara encendida, en ella sólo podía verse cómo la lapicera se deslizaba titubeante por la fina hoja de papel de renglones; seguía vestido con la ropa que había usado ese mismo día, no se había molestado en quitársela aún, ésta sólo salía en el fondo, casi indiferenciable con la oscuridad de fondo. El pelirrojo no se hizo esperar para entrar en la sala, traía únicamente unos bóxers de un azul cielo con elástico negro; una combinación sencillamente hermosa y digna de reconocer.

_**«Stranger: Hey, tomatito** _

_**Stranger: ¿Estás ocupado?»** _

El ruido de las notificaciones lo distrajo al instante, y al ver que había ingresado a quien tanto esperaba, casi tiró todos sus cuadernos y anotaciones al suelo, y en ese mismo momento se sacó su buzo rojo y lo revoleó hacia su cama, al igual que a su tan amada camiseta blanca.

Kyle rió. Sus risas se escucharon claramente, y a Eric le produjo un escalofrío que lo recorrió de punta a punta. No había notado lo fría que estaba la habitación, ni mucho menos que el desconocido se reía de una forma demasiado familiar.

_**«You: Nonono, ya terminé** _

_**You: ¿Qué tal?»** _

Bueno, obviamente era una grandiosa mentira, no había terminado absolutamente nada, le faltaba poco, pero aún así debía terminarlo. lamentablemente le parecía muchísimo más importantes sus encuentros casuales antes que su futuro, ¿y cómo no? Había pasado años intentando encontrar alguien (o algo) que lo atrajera tanto como aquél muchacho pelirrojo.

_**«Stranger: Bien, gracias** _

_**Stranger: Pienso que deberías terminar esa tarea** _

_**You: Ugh, no seas un pesado, por favor** _

_**You: Ya lo haré** _

_**Stranger: Nada de eso. Mañana quiero que traigas tus trabajos contigo, voy a intentar ayudarte** _

_**Stranger: Se supone que vamos al mismo curso, ¿no? ¿cuántos años tienes?** _

_**You: 16** _

_**Stranger: Yo también tengo 16** _

_**You: Que bueno, me alegra no estar hablando con un pedófilo** _

_**Stranger: ¿Un pedófilo sería tan higiénico? Lo dudo** _

_**You: Agh, cierra la vagina, judío** _

_**You: **Tú** _

_**You: Lo siento, me recordaste mucho a alguien»** _

Cuando Kyle leyó ese mensaje sólo pudo quedarse en un mini-shock mientras sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas sin siquiera hacerse rogar. El furioso rojo carmín procedente de su rubor de vergüenza y sorpresa se apoderaron de su rostro y cuello. Estaba ruborizado hasta la puta médula. No podía creer lo que veía, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le tomó una captura a la conversación y la guardó en la carpeta donde archivaba lo más importante de su vida entera. Le había parecido un momento demasiado importante al que era mejor atesorar.

El judío sabía que sólo una persona hablaba de esa manera en South Park y tenía su misma edad, una anatomía regordeta y cabellos castaños con unos labios tan... y las fantasías volaban de nuevo.

_**«Stranger: ¿Zanahorita?** _

_**Stranger: ¿Estás? »** _

Los mensajes lo despejaron de su imaginación al instante, y presuroso fue a responder.

_**«You: Jaja, no te preocupes** _

_**You: Escuché unos ruidos y por eso guardé silencio** _

_**You: Bueno, el punto es que mañana traes tus trabajos y eso** _

_**Stranger: Sí, sí, ya entendí, carajo»** _

Rodó los ojos, sonriente. Definitivamente ése era Cartman, su Cartman, el maldito neonazi malparido al que tanto tiempo se había dedicado a odiar hasta el punto de llegar a tenerle una pizca de cariño. Se preguntaba por qué no se dio cuenta antes, ahora que lo pensaba, era demasiado obvio.

_**«You: Que agresivo»** _

Eric, mientras tanto, se despojaba de sus ya inexistentes prendas, quedando simplemente en su ropa interior: unos bóxers un poco ajustados, se notaba a simple vista que eran nuevos, pero que había pedido unos un poquito más pequeños a propósito para que resaltaran su tan amada "figura de artista". Broflovski sonrió nuevamente, comiéndolo con la mirada. Cartman se levantó de su asiento, se alejó unos escasos centímetros hacia atrás y dio una pequeña vuelta para que pueda verlo bien, claro, su rostro no aparecía en pantalla, sólo podía verse su pecho hasta una corta porción de sus muslos. El pelirrojo relamió sus labios, complacido y lujurioso. Un bulto se notaba en su ropa interior, el castaño se percató de eso, y deseó estar un momento más de pie, y deslizar sus manos suavemente hasta llegar al elástico de sus ajustados bóxers, bajarlos delicadamente y arrojarlos sin ver hacia su cama, tal y como había hecho con todas sus ropas. Kyle bajó su única prenda hasta que estuvieron en sus tobillos. Cartman se sentó nuevamente, subiendo las piernas a su asiento, y separándolas solo un poco para dejar ver su intimidad semi-erecta. Kyle murmuró algo incomprensible e insignificante para mencionar, y a la vez, llevó su diestra hacia su propio miembro, al que sin más preámbulos tomó y se dispuso a darle placer, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo con una suma tranquilidad y paciencia. Eric esperó un rato más hasta que hizo lo mismo, una mano la llevó a su entrepierna, la otra a su boca, donde jugueteó eróticamente con sus propios labios, asegurándose de que el desconocido pudiera verlo a la perfección y pudiera disfrutar de esa tan maravillosa escena que le estaba montando.

Kyle mordía sus labios hasta el punto en el que lastimarse no le importaba. Cartman relamía los suyos, al igual que a sus dedos, a los que llevó hacia su entrada casi de inmediato, jugando en esa misma zona. El vaivén que marcaba su mano derecha cada vez era más rápido; y el del judío también.

Apartó su mano de su culo al mismo tiempo en el que una idea visitaba fugazmente a su cerebro. Cartman se acercó un poco más hasta estar al alcance del teclado con sólo extender una mano.

_**«You: Qué me harías?»** _

El judío tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo, los abrió sólo para leer el mensaje. ¿Era en serio? ¿Cartman quería sexo virtual? ¿A tanto le llegaba el morbo?

Ahora que lo recordaba, habían acordado eso durante el encuentro anterior, o algo así.

Con su zurda, al igual que el castaño, se aventuró a responder.

_**«Stranger: Que no te haría...** _

_**You: Describelo** _

_**You: Qué te gustaría hacerme?»** _

«¡Carajo, Eric!» pensó Kyle. Contuvo un gemido de tan sólo imaginar al que tanto le había molestado durante en primaria bajo su cuerpo, verlo retorcerse de placer en sus brazos, poder apreciar esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos, que se mostraban tan orgullosos por lo general, sumidos en la lujuria. Imaginarlo gimiendo, pidiendo por más y más, con un tono tan erótico en su voz era una sensación hipnotizante.

_**«Stranger: Carajo, Tomatito** _

_**Stranger: Primero te besaría»** _

Cartman rió ligeramente por la respuesta, le había parecido tan marica, pero no podía juzgarle, los besos formaban una parte importante de cualquier fantasía, e incluso en las suyas se imaginaba a sí mismo besando a ese desconocido en cada parte de su fibroso cuerpo.

_**«You: Y qué más?** _

_**Stranger: Diablos, no lo sé** _

_**You: Imaginalo, retrasado** _

_**Stranger: Que delicado** _

_**Stranger: Bueno, me gustaría meter mis dedos en tu boca para que los lamas con tu jugosa lengua** _

_**Stranger: Y obligarte a que los lubriques bien»** _

Kyle simplemente no podía creer que se estaba dejando llevar de esa manera en la situación. Cartman sonreía gustoso de sus logros, e intentaba llevar el ritmo de su mano fijo en una lentitud tortuosa para asegurarse de no acabar tan pronto. El judío hacía lo mismo.

_**«You: Mngh...** _

_**You: Qué más?** _

_**You: Yo te lamería el cuello y te marcaría entero»** _

¡LO HACÍA A PROPÓSITO EL DESGRACIADO!

Broflovski dijo mil impropios en su mente, sabía que tan solo el robusto intentaba calentarlo como una pava, pero tampoco era para que lo llevara a ese estado en el que la vergüenza ya no le afectaba para nada.

_**«Stranger: Mierda, Tomate** _

_**Stranger: Te llevaría a la cama y te pondría abajo mío** _

_**Stranger: Después te tocaría en donde más te guste** _

_**Stranger: Hasta llegar a tu pene»** _

Tomate no era el apodo más sexy del mundo, ni mucho menos se acercaba a serlo, era algo que podía decirse que le cortaba el palo a Cartman totalmente, pero no por eso detenía su mano, que cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, e incluso, la intercalaba.

_**«You: Me gustaría chupartela...hasta que esté toda mojada** _

_**You: Y ver como disfrutas** _

_**You: Y luego sentarme encima para ver como no te lo esperabas...»** _

A Eric le gustaba estar arriba, tener el control, y era algo muy predecible viniendo de él en realidad; sin embargo, Kyle tenía la fantasía de tenerlo bajo de él, y lo conseguiría como sea.

Unos gemidos sencillamente envolventes que se mezclaban con el ambiente provinieron de la boca del pelirrojo, dando a avisar que estaba próximo a su orgasmo.

El castaño aumentó sus ya acelerada mano, y del mismo modo, de sus labios brotaron sin permiso alguno unos gemidos. Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, y ambos se detuvieron durante un rato para respirar, teniendo sus pechos manchados de su clímax y respiraciones entrecortadas que denotaban el placer que habían degustado.

Al fin transcurrieron los minutos suficientes para que pudieran tranquilizarse, y cuando eso ocurrió, Kyle se apresuró a teclear otra vez.

**_«You: Tomatito, ¿cómo irás vestido mañana?_ **

**_Stranger: Bueno... me pondré una campera roja y una máscara negra que me cubrirá la boca_ **

**_Stranger: Y también unos jeans gastados, ¿y tú?_ **

**_You: Mnh... con una remera negra y musculosa, una campera gris de deporte y unos pantalones de jean negro, supongo_ **

**_Stranger: Tu sentido de la moda es una mierda_ **

**_You: Sí, claro, marica_ **

**_Stranger: Tú eres el marica_ **

**_You: Claro que no_ **

**_You: Hasta mañana, tomatito_ **

**_Stranger: Puto_ **

**_Stranger: hasta mañana, zanahoria maricona»._ **


	5. Capítulo V

 

** Capítulo V. ¿Quién es Pico? **

Cartman fue el primero en llegar a la plaza, estaba sentado en una banca. El lugar parecía desierto, y la humedad era atosigante a pesar de tratarse de un clima tan frío y seco como el de South Park. No era una costumbre para él sufrir el calor, por lo que estar vestido de esa manera le costaba demasiado. Tenía ganas de sacarse su abrigo carmín, pero de esa forma la persona a quien esperaba no iba a reconocerle. Suspiró. Tomó la mochila que traía consigo, abrió el cierre, y sacó su tan atesorada impresión de la primera vez en la que se encontraron, la trajo por si las dudas, además de un cambio de ropa y condones, tanto saborizados como normales. Sabía que ese encuentro prometía terminar en algo, o al menos, esperaba que termine en algo, algo que obviamente era sexo. Obviamente también llevó consigo los respectivos trabajos que el desconocido le había pedido, pero esa era otra historia muy aparte.

Sostuvo la impresión en sus manos, admirándola con una ceja enarcada, y a los pocos segundos la guardó cuando empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose lentamente hacia él. La plaza estaba tan desierta y cubierta por una ligera neblina a causa de la noche que podía escuchar hasta pequeños murmullos de lo que hablaban otras personas en la otra punta del lugar, y es que no muchos iban a un lugar público tan tarde, ni mucho menos antes de un día de clases, era inseguro y no valía arriesgarse a despertar tarde el día siguiente por ir a caminar de noche. Contando con cada uno de aquellos defectos, efectivamente su cita debía ser quien estaba llegando.

Levantó su vista, en dirección a donde pensaba que provenían aquellos pasos. Frunció el ceño, no había nadie, pero las pisadas cada vez estaban más cerca. Dio un gran respingo cuando sintió una mano apoyándose en su espalda, proviniendo del lado opuesto al que tanto atendía. Un poderoso rubor tomó sus mejillas, sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba, ¡por supuesto! No se hizo esperar para voltearse delicadamente, haciendo ojitos inocentemente, cosa que se arruinó totalmente al ver el rostro de Kyle frente a él.

Se alejó inmediatamente, como si estuviera dentro de una película de terror. Respiraba agitado de un momento a otro. Kyle formó una sonrisa con cierta malicia y se sentó a su par sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Cartman le observó de pies a cabeza, notando que, definitivamente, tenía la misma ropa que le prometió aquél desconocido.

Minutos más tarde de un intenso silencio y sólo miradas de ambos totalmente confundidas, Cartman dejó la mochila en el piso. Analizó la situación minuciosamente. Pensó que podía tratarse de una simple coincidencia, y se aferró firmemente a esa idea. Kyle rodó los ojos, pues nunca había llegado a pensar que el culón sería tan lento en cosas tan obvias.

— ¿Qué quieres? —La voz fastidiosa de Cartman lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que qué quiero?

—Por qué estás aquí estorbando.

—No estoy estorbando, y estoy esperando a alguien.

— ¿A quién? —Farfulló Eric.

—No te importa, culo gordo.

—Ya te plantaron, rata judía.

—Lo dudo mucho, bola de grasa.

—No te atrevas a decirme así de nuevo. —Replicó amenazante. La actitud de Kyle le molestaba demasiado.

—Bola de grasa. —Hizo un énfasis en cada sílaba, y luego, sintió como Cartman le tomaba del cuello de su remera sin mangas fuertemente.

—No. Me. Llames. Así. Judío.

— ¿Y si lo hago qué, tomate obeso?

El rostro de Cartman en ese momento se volvió un completo poema, e incluso el mismo rubor que se había coloreado antes en sus mejillas regresó al instante. Frunció el ceño, gruñó por lo bajo y apretó los dientes. Estaba tenso.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Obeso. —Respondió Kyle, sonriendo como un completo triunfador. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Chistó la lengua. —No, retrasado. Lo otro.

— ¿Qué otro?

—Lo otro que dijiste.

—Ah, ese otro. —Sí. Le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Sí. Eso. ¿Cómo me dijiste?

—No me acuerdo.

—Mentira. —Entornó los ojos, tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

—De todas maneras, ¿tenía algún significado para ti, tomatito? —Interrogó expectante Kyle, quien ahora había separado su piernas sólo un poco, había inclinado su cuerpo hacia delante y apoyado sus codos en sus propios muslos, para, finalmente, sostener su mentón en sus manos. Sonriente como estaba, mirando sin perderse de ningún detalle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cartman tomaba su tiempo para razonar cada palabra.

—Ya te dije. Espero a alguien.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Te importa?

Bufó, resignado. Optó por quedarse en silencio, cruzándose de brazos y apartar instintivamente sus pupilas de su rival. Él lo notó, y la satisfacción inundó su ser.

Ambos estaban sumidos en el silencio. Oían el pasar rápido de las llantas de los autos, como el viento hacía que las hojas se movieran a su compás, y como la oscuridad poco a poco reinaba en la noche.

— ¿Y tú a quién esperas? —Preguntó el judío nuevamente.

—¿Te importa? —Respondió el neonazi, sin desviar sus pupilas de aquel punto fijo que lo mantenía hipnotizado.

—Por algo pregunto, ¿no?

—Marica. —Puntualizó, y asintió al respecto. Hizo una mueca de total aburrimiento, y otra vez que dirigió su mirada, pudo notar como Kyle también llevaba una pequeña y práctica mochila. — ¿Y eso?

—No soy marica —blanqueó los ojos. —Mochila, Cartman. Tiene nombre. Eso se llama "mochila".

—Ahá, sí. ¿Y qué tiene?

— ¿A quién esperas?

— ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿A quién esperas?

—Kyel, sólo dime qué mierda tiene. ¿Un consolador? ¿Droga?

—No soy Kyel, y no tiene ni droga ni consoladores.

—Kewl.

—No me llames Kewl.

— ¿Kiwl?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Por Dios, José, estaba bromeando. ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Quién es José?

— ¿Pedro?

—No soy Pedro.

—A mí no me engañas, Bautista.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Por qué tan callado, Romeo?

—Julieta, cierra el culo.

— ¡No me llames Julieta!

— ¡Entonces no me cambies el puto nombre! Soy Kyle y ya.

—Pfft. —Se había entretenido lo suficiente. — ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La mochila, judío.

—Por Moisés, ¿vas a seguir con eso?

—No seguiría si lo dices de una puta vez.

—Compruébalo por ti mismo, culón. —Kyle tomó su tan cuidada mochila para tirársela justo en el estómago del menor. En ella guardaba los útiles escolares para el día siguiente y un screenshot impreso, sabía a la perfección que las probabilidades de que Cartman le creyera en el primer momento serían nulas, y por eso se había tomado la considerable molestia de imprimirlo. Había sido arriesgado teniendo a Sheila detrás de él, pero lo consiguió. También llevaba un cambio de ropa, y simplemente un par de condones para prevenir. Era escencial.

La caída del objeto en su barriga no le había dolido para nada. Abrió el cierre torpemente, no sin antes haberle dirigido una profunda mirada de desconfianza, y cuando vio su contenido, enarcó una ceja. Iba a decir un comentario gracioso de ello, hasta que vio el trozo de papel asomarse. Confundido, lo sacó de inmediato.

¿Lo de antes era estar sonrojado? Pues bueno, lo actual era un puto apocalipsis. El hecho de ver su propia entrepierna y una conversación totalmente privada impresa en un papel perteneciente a alguien más le había puesto los pelos de punta, e incluso, llegar el punto en el que ni siquiera podía creerlo a pesar de tener semejantes pruebas delante de sus narices. Kyle disfrutaba de la situación de mil maneras, pues era una de las únicas veces en las que Cartman estaba tan afectado por algo que no podía mofarse y humillarlo como lo haría en otras veces. Tenía un control total del momento. Era jodidamente genial.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —El tono de voz de Cartman estaba temblando.

—Le saqué un Screenshot a una conversación mía con otro chico en Omegle. Nada importante.

—No te creo.

—Cree lo que quieras.

—Tú no puedes ser Zanahoria.

—Ahá, Tomate, ¿por qué no? —Le llamó con aquel mismo apodo que había tomado anteriormente. Cartman se estremeció ligeramente.

—Porque tú eres un judío.

— ¿Y?

—Que los judíos no la tienen grande.

—Sí, claaaro.

—Además, eso te haría marica.

— ¿Y a ti qué?

— ¿Cómo que a mí qué?

—Cartman, por favor, ambos sabemos que los del puto papel somos nosotros. Tú eres el gordo de mierda y yo soy el que la tiene grande. ¿Te quedó claro o debo dibujarlo?

— ¡No soy gordo!

— ¡Acéptalo de una puta vez!

— ¡No eras tú el del chat!

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque Zanahoria era agradable y católico.

—Oh, por Dios, nunca te dije cuál era mi jodida religión ni mi gente.

—Tú sí.

—Me refiero a por el chat.

—Que tú no eres Zanahoria.

—Sí lo soy.

—No lo eres.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga para comprobarlo?

—No puedes comprobarlo porque no lo eres, judío. —Empezaba a fastidiarse.

—Sí. Lo. Soy.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

Blanqueó los ojos y se puso de pie, recibiendo la mirada de confusión y cara de imbécil de Cartman. — ¿Qué tanto miras, culón?

— ¿De qué color es el elástico de tu bóxer?

— ¡¿Para qué mierda quieres saber eso?!

— ¡Sólo dime y no seas tan putamente marica!

— ¡Tú eres el marica! ¡¿Qué carajo importa de qué color es el elástico de mi bóxer?!

— ¡Deja de chillar como rata en la puta calle!

— ¡Tú estás chillando!

— ¡No-o!

— ¡Sí-í!

—Jódete, Kyel. —Y sin siquiera avisar, abrazó la cadera del contrario, bajando sólo un poco su pantalón, dándose con el gusto de saber el maldito color. Carmín. Llegó a ver una parte de la tela, la cual era negra. Kyle le empujó con torpeza, poniendo su mano en el rostro contrario para alejarlo. Cartman no había notado que el judío parecía un tomate por la vergüenza que se apoderó de él en ese momento.

Eric inconscientemente se relamió, se levantó de repente, puso su mochila en el hombro y le pasó la correspondiente al contrario; firmemente lo agarró del brazo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora, culón? —Interrogó Kyle. Su voz denotaba lo molesto que estaba por todas las acciones cometidas en tan poco tiempo. El castaño ignoró la pregunta olímpicamente, y sin perder tiempo, lo encaminó hacia su casa. Broflovski estaba confundido, pero se dejó llevar al apenas reconocer la dirección a la que iban.

Cartman vivía cerca del instituto al que siempre fueron, dirección opuesta a la de Kyle, por lo que le pareció obvio que se dirigían a su casa, y ciertamente era así.

El neonazi mantenía sus pupilas hacia el frente. Kyle era llevado a la ¿fuerza?, por lo que en ratos se dirigía a ver la expresión del que le sostenía.

Llegaron al presunto lugar: la casa de Eric. Estaba vacía, y se notaba a mil leguas. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, dando a entender que su madre había salido. Por lo general, su madre se iba; Cartman notó que desde niño su madre salía durante las noches, claro que antes le preparaba la cena y esperaba a que su pequeño Calabacín esté dormido, pero al crecer, Liane simplemente salía, no sin antes despedirse de su querubín. Aquél día salieron a la misma hora, y aprovechando que tenía una copia de las llaves, tuvo como regresar.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, y puso la correspondiente en la cerradura para hacerla girar. Metió al judío que traía consigo a la fuerza, y éste simplemente se quejó por la fuerza en la que lo había hecho.

— ¡Ten más cuidado!

—Oblígame. —Respondió el neonazi, quien cerró la puerta y se aproximó al pelirrojo con un claro deseo en sus ojos. Parecía ser una bestia que iba a atacar a su presa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial en ese momento, un brillo que hizo estremecer al pelirrojo. Al cabo de pocos segundos, Cartman ya lo había tomado de su cintura aprovechando su baja estatura, y en ese momento Kyle entendió todo. El pelirrojo con cuidado se inclinó hacia delante, tomó el mentón ajeno y unió ambos labios en un breve beso que fue correspondido.

Ambos eran presas de la lujuria.

Cartman lo guió hasta su habitación. Los dos traían sus mochilas colgadas en el hombro, sin embargo, eso se acabó apenas cruzaron la puerta de su dormitorio. Cartman lo empujó hacia su cama, haciéndolo caer en ella como si se tratase de un árbol talado. Se quejó, le había dolido; Eric hizo oídos sordos y se aproximó a él. Sin hacerse esperar, se puso encima de él a horcajadas, Kyle aprovechó la distancia para mirarle fijamente a sus ojos, Cartman hizo lo mismo. El castaño tenía una maliciosa sonrisa, Kyle poseía una mueca de susto y confusión. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, pero esta vez a causa del robusto. Se hicieron un lío de humedad. Disfrutaban de un glorioso beso francés hecho derecho. El judío llevó sus manos a su propio pantalón para desabrocharlo, y luego hacer lo mismo con el ajeno. Iban a ir al grano, se habían juntado para cumplir un objetivo preciso, e iban a cumplirlo al pie de la letra. Eric se separó para buscar en la mochila un condón, y estando parado, se quitó su pantalón y abrigo. Kyle empezó a desvestirse de igual manera, sólo que se quitó su campera y camisa sin mangas, arrojándolas a alguna esquina. Dejó su propio pantalón puesto, mientras que Cartman sólo quedó en bóxers. Nuevamente volvieron a su posición inicial, sólo que el más bajo tomó la iniciativa, llevando ambas manos hacia la entrepierna ajena para bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior de una vez. El judío gozaba con el momento, pues pertenecía a una de sus más imposibles fantasías, o bueno, a las que creía que serían imposibles.

Sintió como al poco tiempo los labios de Cartman se posaban en su esternón, dejando unos pequeños y suaves besos eróticos a la vez de pequeñas mordidas que dejarían marcas. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pie a cabeza, y nuevamente volvió en sí. ¡Carajo! Cartman no podía ser dominante, o mejor dicho, no dejaría que Cartman sea el dominante.

Se incorporó, dejando una mirada de sorpresa y fastidio en los ojos del gordo, a quien echó hacia atrás para quitarle su única prenda a la fuerza, y sin querer, rompiéndola un poco. Sin hacerse el de rogar, terminó de sacarse sus prendas, y estando arriba de su némesis, inmediatamente se dirigió a morderle el cuello y dejarle marcas. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y más Cartman debido al menudo sobresalto que se dio con los labios del judío en su cuello.

—Cartman, chúpamela. —Susurró a cercanías de su oído. Definitivamente ninguno tenía ni una pizca de sentido común en situaciones como aquellas. Sintió como Eric tembló en sus brazos.

—No. —Respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Si te la meto sin lubricar te va a doler.

—No me va a doler, no soy un mariquita.

—Vas a chillar como la monja de la televisión, pendejo. —Rodó los ojos. Cartman sabía muy bien como romper momentos. —Chúpamela.

—Chúpame las bolas, Kahl. No voy a lamerte la salchicha.

—Te chuparé las bolas si chupas las mías. —Dijo, cansado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás sordo? —Enarcó una ceja, y al fin Cartman pareció haber entendido, pues se ponía colorado nuevamente y llevaba una mano hacia la entrepierna de Kyle, quien sonreía por el gusto de haberle ganado en una discusión tan... extraña.

Cuando la diestra de Eric se encontró con el falo ajeno, suavemente lo tomó y lo picó con su dedo índice en el glande. Kyle estaba extrañado. Nunca en la vida había tenido una sensación tan rara de confusión. Sin dudas Cartman era el típico rompe situaciones de mierda.

— ¿Qué haces, culo gordo?

—Te hago una paja para que se pare, pendejo.

—Así no se masturba, Cartman.

—Cállate, sé lo que hago.

—Sólo tocarla no hará que se me pare. Menos así, es ridículo.

—Mientes. Sí funcionó en lo que me pasó Kenny.

—Culón, es imposible.

—Pico podía.

— ¿Quién carajo es Pico y por qué hablamos de esto cuando me haces una paja? ¡Hazlo bien, carajo! —Kyle, exasperado, le golpeó en su hombro sin intenciones de herirlo, y Cartman bufó, optando inmediatamente por hacerlo como correspondía. Tomó nuevamente la intimidad ajena con delicadeza, y suavemente empezó a subir y bajar su antebrazo, logrando un ritmo lento y apacible. Kyle mordió su labio inferior, y su semi-erección no se hizo esperar demasiado. Cartman se relamió nuevamente, y es que aunque no estaba totalmente erecta, le parecía muy grande.

Se alejó un poco para tener el espacio suficiente para inclinarse y poder darle lo que tanto le había pedido minutos anteriores, y cuando lo obtuvo, sin perder el tiempo dirigió su rostro hacia el medio de sus piernas, colocó el glande ajeno entre sus labios sin siquiera dejar de masturbarle, y entonces, poco a poco metió su miembro en su boca. Kyle echó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, y soltó un gemido al sentir y ver como Cartman hacía que la mayoría de su miembro se perdiera en sus fauces.

Iba a ser una noche eterna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Desde ya me disculpo por haber cortado el lemon. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo ya me pareció demasiado y decidí dejarlo hasta ahí dafjsdkfj. En los próximos capítulos no lo cortaré, lo prometo. Espero no cortarles muuucho el rollo. (???)


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI. Tarde de apuestas.**

Cartman y Kyle amanecieron juntos. Kyle lo abrazaba y tenía sus manos suavemente puestas sobre el estómago del menor, y su respiración chocaba contra el oído de éste. Mientras, Eric se removía entre sus brazos, dando a entender que su precioso sueño iba a arruinarse.

Sin querer Cartman despertó primero del profundo sueño que los envolvió a ambos. El reloj marcaba las 05:30 a.m. Era temprano, muy temprano, pero el calor lo tomó por sorpresa en medio de su dormitar. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó, notando por fin que había otra persona en su propia cama. Adormilado y atontado empezó a recordar todo lo cometido la noche anterior. Era confuso, y sus recuerdos pasaban muy rápido. Recién caía en cuenta que había tenido su primera vez con un judío, o peor aún, con Kyle. Maldijo por lo bajo, y confundido, dirigió su vista hacia las manos del pelirrojo que lo abrazaban y sostenían desde su vientre. Arqueó una ceja.

«Qué marica» pensó, y con cuidado puso sus manos sobre las ajenas para lograr apartarlo de su cuerpo delicadamente.

No estaba de ánimos de discutir tan temprano, aunque tampoco era como si le vendría muy mal, simplemente no lo prefería para no molestar a nadie... algo raro de él, pero comprensible tratándose de que era plena madrugada.

Bostezó otra vez, sólo que con menos sonoridad que en la otra oportunidad. Giró su cuerpo delicadamente, para quedar frente a frente a Kyle, quien aún dormía entre sus sábanas. Admiró en silencio su semblante relajado, cada mechón de cabello, cada pelo rebelde de sus cejas, sus asquerosos puntos negros y, por alguna razón, atractivos labios. Lentamente acercó los suyos a los ajenos y depositó un suave y ligero beso en ellos, como un pequeño agradecimiento secreto de lo bien que le había hecho pasar la noche anterior, sin embargo, negaría eso y juraría por sus muertos que lo pasó terrible. Todo para hacerlo sentir mal, claro.

Segundos más tarde se percató de como el judío se removía entre sus sueños, y con una mueca de aburrimiento y un deje de disgusto , observó cada reacción con cuidado. Cuando vio como se calmaba, decidió picar su mejilla como cualquier niño curioso haría.

Minutos más tarde, el judío también abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un escenario que, ciertamente, no era de lo mejor para ver. Cartman le observaba con indiferencia, Kyle a duras penas entreabría sus ojos.

—Buenos días, culón. —Musitó Kyle, quien para haberse levantado en esa situación había tenido una muy buena reacción... o simplemente se trataba de que tenía mucho sueño, y a decir verdad, era lo más probable.

Cartman no respondió, simplemente gruñó y rezongó un poco . Luego de unos pocos segundos, Kyle abrió sus ojos con una expresión de sorpresa, y rápidamente los colores subieron a sus mejillas. Eric se burló de ello con una gran y sonora carcajada, por lo que automáticamente recibió un codazo en su barriga. Le dolió.

—Que marica. —Dijo Cartman, burlón, sonriente como siempre, y teniendo su ceño levemente fruncido. No pudo dejar pasar su oportunidad de mofarse. Recibió una mirada de profundo odio, cosa que ignoró y prefirió sentarse en la cama. Al apenas intentarlo sintió un puntazo de dolor en su cadera que lo hizo maldecir. Kyle hizo una mueca de pura diversión y contuvo su risa. Cartman lo pasó por alto nuevamente, sin embargo, al intentar pararse sólo pudo apoyar un pie en el suelo antes de perder el equilibrio y caer como un tronco. El judío no pudo privarse de una gloriosa carcajada que terminó en aplaudidas _aplaudiciones_ como foca. Cartman le insultó, a Kyle le dio igual.

Al fin y al cabo se hizo la hora de salir para llegar al instituto. Cabe aclarar que Cartman no terminó su trabajo debido a su "entretenimiento" de la noche anterior, ya que hicieron de todo menos sus debidas obligaciones. Era de esperarse. También cabe mencionar que Kyle se fue primero de la casa de Cartman para no levantar sospechas, y que el segundo mencionado saldría un poco después. Era el mejor plan que se les había ocurrido en años.

En adelante todo resultó tal como lo planeado: nadie creía que algo había pasado entre ellos. Claro que todo tiene sus excepciones, y en esa ocasión sólo dos eran los que sí creían que había sucedido algo entre ellos. ¿Quiénes más que Kenny y Stan?

Durante las clases Cartman estaba distraído, y hacía muecas todo el tiempo: mordía su labio interior, chistaba la lengua, fruncía el ceño y hacía caras de dolor como si fuera una digna actriz de una novela mexicana de bajo presupuesto. Hasta de vez en cuando maldecía en un tono casi inaudible, sin embargo, Kenny, Stan y Kyle lo escuchaban perfectamente al estar cerca de él. El pelirrojo sonrió durante todas las clases, y de igual manera que el más bajo de los cuatro, estaba tan en las nubes que no respondía las preguntas fáciles que el profesor formulaba. Era extraño viniendo de Kyle, y los malditos acosadores lo supieron de inmediato.

Como era costumbre a esas alturas, Marsh y McCormick se reunieron ellos solos en el descanso a toda prisa. El rubio llevaba su cuaderno de teorías, mientras que Stan llevaba sus mejores bolígrafos. Fueron a sentarse en el pasillo, en un lugar donde no molestaran a nadie que quisiera pasar, y allí mismo empezaron a dialogar como las personas civilizadas que eran.

— ¡Se la metió a Cartman! —Dijo Kenny rebosante de alegría.

—No lo creo, dude... —Replicó Stan tímidamente. El rubio le miró como si hubiera perdido la fe en la humanidad.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Siempre vi a Kyle como el pasivo. Un pasivo alto

—Oh, por favor. —Kenny rodó los ojos, compadeciéndose del alma de su amigo. Carraspeó y ordenó sus ideas como correspondía. —Lo conozco desde siempre y fuimos una vez a Casa Bonita juntos y puedo asegurarte que Cartman es la cosa más pasiva que existe.

—Pero pienso que Kyle es más pasivo que él. También lo conozco y es muy delicado y ordenado.

— ¡Esas cosas no hacen a alguien pasivo! —Exclamó Kenny, alterándose, atrayendo la atención de algunos pocos maestros que miraron curiosos y algún que otro compañero que dijo "conformistas" en un simple susurro. —Lo que define a alguien como pasivo o activo es su propio comportamiento, y Cartman hizo muchísimas cosas que sí lo definirían como pasivo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, para empezar, cuando éramos niños siempre le pedía a Kyle que le meta un dedo en el culo. Se vistió como mujer y dijo que no le podías tocar la chucha. Le gusta Lady Gaga y sabe todas sus canciones de memoria, además que las baila subido en una mesa, yo lo vi. También tuvo más cosas en el culo que Jesús y hasta fue a participar en una mierda de niños problema y se maquilló. ¡Ni hablar de lo que pasó en las peleas, él era la mujer en las luchas de la vez en la que hicimos nuestra propia lucha libre! Y estoy salteándome muchas cosas, Marshmallow.

—Por dios, ¿simplemente no puedo creer que Cartman queda mejor como activo?

—No. Eres una deshonra.

—Jesús. —Rodó sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada de fastidio. —Apostemos.

—Está bien. Diez dólares a que Cartman es quien entrega el culo.

—No. Quiero que el que pierda tenga que cumplir con lo que diga el otro.

— ¿Eh? —Arqueó una ceja el pobre, totalmente confundido. Se encogió de hombros finalmente. —Que atrevido, Stan. ~

—Cállate.

—Acepto. —Finalizó Kenny al fin. Escupió su mano derecha y se la tendió a Stan, quien obviamente la miró horrorizado.

—Kenny, no voy a darte la mano si la tienes toda babeada.

—Ayer a la noche no te molestaban mis babas, _Elizabeth_.

—Cierra el ano, _Anastasio_. No me hables de tus fantasías eróticas en donde aparezco porque no me interesan. —Rodó los ojos. Kenny rió.

— ¿No te da ni un poquito de curiosidad, Stan? ~

—No.

El rubio rió una vez más, llevándose como premio la mirada de desprecio de parte de Stan. Limpió su mano cubierta de saliva en el abrigo ajeno. Stan lo maldijo tal como era de esperarse, y Kenny fue a guardar su cuaderno siendo el ser más feliz de todo el lugar. El timbre que indicaba que debían regresar a clases sonó, y todos volvieron a sus respectivas aulas.

Ambos se habían prometido con ellos mismos que harían todo lo que sea para que Cartman y Kyle terminen juntos, y más aún para que las posiciones acordadas se vuelvan verdaderas.

Pobre Stan. 


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII. Diademas.**  

La apuesta que hicieron Kenny y Stan cada día se tornaba más y más obsesiva. Durante los tiempos libres entre clases, Kenny solía ir hacia Cartman para hablarle de lo "guapo" que estaba Kyle, cosa que obviamente fue reprendida con un «Me importa una mierda.» por parte del castaño. Mientras Kenny intentaba convencer a Cartman para que le pusiera una mínima atención más interesada en Kyle; Stan intentaba hacer que Kyle hiciera algo torpe e inútil que lo haga ver como una completa pasiva porque, claro, quería demostrarle a Kenny que él estaba en lo cierto. Que Kyle era un pasivo hecho y derecho.

Stan y Kyle estaban en la casa del primero mencionado. Stan le pidió que fuera lo antes posible, y Kyle no tenía ni la mínima idea del por qué de tanta urgencia. Llamó a la puerta y se apoyó sobre la pared para esperar a que le abran, y cuando eso sucedió, Stan le hizo pasar. Le parecía rara tanto suspenso aquella vez. Por lo general no hacía falta mantener un asunto en secreto, normalmente se lo contaban absolutamente todo y a primeras, como lo hacían los mejores amigos, obviamente.

El pelirrojo tiró sus cosas cuando estuvieron en la habitación del hippie; había llevado consigo un pequeño bolso con algún que otro juego de consola y un par de cintas que le pidió Stan, sumado a unas trabas invisibles. Supuso que serían para su hermana y por eso tanto misterio y rapidez.

Se acostó en la cama de su mejor amigo, mientras que él rebuscaba entre los cajones del escritorio algún objeto. Kyle no llegó a ver qué era, pues el azabache lo metió tan rápido en su bolsillo que ni siquiera pudo ver ni una parte de este.

— ¿Qué pasa, Stan? —Preguntó por fin Kyle, quien se incorporaba y se sentaba como indio para poder verle de una mejor manera. Stan se sentó a su lado, sonriente de oreja a oreja.

—Somos mejores amigos, ¿no? —Interrogó Marsh. Habían momentos en los que en serio el desgraciado daba miedo; claro que no por sus palabras, sino que su expresión en ese momento aparentaba ser una amenaza de muerte que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Sí. —Afirmó Kyle, titubeando. — ¿Y?

—Y que los amigos se hacen favores. —Continuó Stan. Kyle bufó.

—Ve al grano.

—Conseguí unas cuantas camisas y no sé si se verían bien en mí, ¿puedes probártelas?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, confundido. — ¿No es mejor que te las pruebes tú?

—Es que tengo miedo de romperlas. Tú sabes, por si no me entran y las termino forzando.

—Stan, soy más alto que tú. Si a ti no te entran, a mí menos.

—Oh, por favor. Dijiste que somos amigos.

—Pienso que te estás juntando demasiado con Kenny. —Dijo Kyle y rodó los ojos. —No voy a probarme ropa.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero hacerlo.

—Ky, es sólo ropa.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Si te digo que sí ya estarás satisfecho?

—Sí. —Sonrió Stan. Recibió una mirada de odio extremo por parte del mayor.

—Está bien, me la probaré. —Dijo Kyle, resignado de absolutamente todo. Stan se levantó al instante y se dirigió hacia otra habitación. Kyle observó confundido. Ahora que se lo planteaba, era algo bastante confuso. No tuvo el tiempo de cavilar demasiado, pues a los pocos segundos Stan ya estaba de vuelta con bolsas de shopping colgando de sus hombros. Kyle arqueó una ceja y puso sus manos frente a su rostro como una clara mueca de rechazo.

—Dude, no voy a ponerme tanto... —Farfulló el judío.

—Sí lo harás, ya lo dijiste. —Y en ese mismo momento, Stan puso las bolsas sobre la cama. —Ve al baño, te iré pasando las cosas desde afuera. —Ordenó. Kyle suspiró y por fin se rindió completamente. No había caso, tendría que ponerse la mierda que le dé Stan.

Entró al baño con una bolsa bastante abultada. Se preguntaba qué clase de ropa podía haber comprado el corazón del hippie de esa forma. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo, e inmediatamente se quitó las zapatillas, camisa y pantalón.Por último, se dirigió hacia la bolsa y por fin sacó lo que contenía, quedándose con un semblante digno de una foto. Su primera impresión fue un muy buen «Qué carajo es esto».

La bolsa contenía un ¿outfit? o una mierda así bastante... extraña. Una pequeña remera, o mejor dicho, top, de una moda que le parecía haber visto en internet antes. Tenía unos colores pasteles que le parecieron adorables, pero no más que eso. Un estilo de leggings negros que tenían unos adornos de cruces invertidas blancas; y por último, una diadema de pinchos. Miró las prendas con una total y clara indignación; ¿qué clase de plan maligno era ese? Primero con la preocupante insistencia con la que lo nombraban a Cartman, y ahora esto.

Soltó miles injurias desde la a a la z. Pero no había caso. Stan, al otro lado de la puerta, le decía que no sea terco y que lo haga, pues es lo que habían, supuestamente, acordado. Golpeó la pared sin usar fuerza y vio las prendas nuevamente con un oscuro y absoluto fastidio. Chistó la lengua y procedió a probárselas de una puta vez. Se quitó su gorro también, se le sería imposible ponerse una diadema encima de su amada ushanka.

Fue difícil llevar a cabo semejante hazaña; sus brazos se hacían un enredo entre las telas cada dos segundos, cuando por fin lo logró. Era la cosa más incómoda que había usado en años.

El top le quedaba como si fuera un sostén, y totalmente ajustado en su espalda. No le cubría casi nada de piel. También sentía como si los leggings le cortaran la circulación de sus piernas, o más bien, parte de ellas, puesto a que le andaba tan corto que sólo le entraba la mitad de la pantorrilla, y en adelante sólo lucía los vellos de esta. Encima de su afro tenía puesta la diadema, que se mantenía inquieta entre los rulos. Con sólo ver la cara de Kyle era suficiente para saber que estaba sufriendo.

— ¿Ya está? —Preguntó Stan, quien tocaba la puerta y como acto seguido entró sin más. Kyle no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por su repentina aparición, y sin ninguna delicadeza le mostró su dedo del medio como cierta persona lo haría. Stan empezó a reír de inmediato, y sin previo aviso, tomó unas cuantas fotografías del mayor en ese estado.

—Me aprieta el pene. —Se quejó Kyle. Stan aún no podía parar de carcajearse.

— ¡Da una vuelta! —Exclamó el hippie. El judío obedeció a regañadientes, y aprovechando eso, Stan le tomó fotos de espalda a Kyle también. —Te queda increíble, Kyle. —Se mofó Stan.

—Jódete. —Gruñó el pelirrojo, quien ya intentaba sacarse el top con todos los máximos esfuerzos que podía para no terminar constracturándose en el proceso.

— ¡Aquí hay otra bolsa! —Anunció el de cabellos azabaches al mismo tiempo en el que le dejaba una bolsa en el suelo. Salió del baño y se quedó esperando detrás de la puerta.

—Si llega a ser otra prenda de mierda así, juro que lo mato... —Murmuró Kyle como un clásico cascarrabias. En el instante en el que finalmente pudo sacarse cada ropa ajustada, respiró profundamente, sintiéndose libre de nuevo.

Se dirigió hacia la segunda bolsa. Cerró los ojos para impedir sufrir demasiado, y cuando sacó lo que tenía dentro, no pudo evitar ruborizarse de pies a cabeza. ¡¿Qué clase de ropa le gustaba a Stan?!

Esa vez tenía en sus manos un vestido un tanto infantil. Sí, un vestido. Tenía colores rosados claros, un buen escote nada exagerado a decir verdad. Poseía unos vuelos en el final que le daban un cierto toque delicado; ¡pero eso no quitaba de que era un hombre, maldita sea! Ésta vez mordió su labio de la rabia. Sabía que no tenía caso discutir con Stan al respecto, por lo que decidió no perder tiempo y hacer que todo terminara rápido.

Si bien, no había sido demasiado complicado ponérselo tal como lo había sido el desgraciado top, pero eso no quitaba que se sentía extraño. Revisó la bolsa nuevamente para asegurarse de que no quedara nada, sin embargo, encontró unas bonitas muñequeras, que prefirió dejar ahí. Pensó que ya era demasiado con el vestido. También encontró una diadema de orejas de gato que, instantáneamente, pensó en romper. No obstante, la curiosidad lo venció y optó por ponérselas, a pesar que sus rulos cubrían una buena parte de ellas.

—Ya puedes pasar. —Dijo Kyle, y sin perder tiempo entró Stan nuevamente.

—Oh. Por. Dios. —Dijo el menor; sólo que durante esta ocasión contenía su risa de una manera demasiado deforme. Kyle arqueó una ceja, molesto.

—Se me asoma el pene. —Dijo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza; y fue cuando Stan notó que su amigo, ciertamente, la tenía grande. Fue vergonzoso.

—Oh. —Musitó Stan. Kyle asintió. —Bueno, supongo que no es un gran problema, el escote se te ve bien y los pelos de la pierna le dan un toque. —Insistió Marsh a la vez en la que ponía su mano en el mentón.

—Por dios, Stan, ¿en serio vas a usar esta mierda?

— ¿Por qué no? —Claramente no iba a usar nada de eso, no estaba en sus intenciones ni en lo más mínimo, y por si no quedaba claro: sí, la ropa era una sucia excusa para intentar sacar el lado más pasivo de Kyle, cosa que no funcionaba demasiado bien.

—Esto es un asco. Ni siquiera me cubre bien el culo. —Y ése era Broflovski presumiendo sus grandes atributos.

—Deja de quejarte y da una vuelta.

El pelirrojo obedeció nuevamente, y como sucedió anteriormente, Stan tomó fotos de ello. Inclusive logró un primer plano del culo de Kyle, foto de la que se sentía totalmente orgulloso.

Ni siquiera acababa de modelar. Una pila enorme de ropa seguía ahí mismo, esperando estar en el cuerpo del judío.

Durante la noche, el celular de Kenny sonó, alarmando la entrada de un Whatsapp. Con una mueca de aburrimiento cogió el teléfono para ver lo que sucedía, y su mueca fue un completo poema. Una mezcla de gracia y sorpresa. No sabía si reír o llorar por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Más de diez imágenes multimedia, incluyendo una que se veía bastante particular debido a unas cintas que la decoraban, y un mensaje que marcaba la leyenda: «Te dije que era un pasivo . »

¡Puto Stan!

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, podía aprovecharse de esas fotos...

Se venían planes muy grandes en la mente de Kenny. 


	8. Capítulo VIII

** Capítulo VIII. Fotografías.  **

Kyle no había podido recuperarse del tan significante trauma luego de haber vestido con prendas de mujeres y que durante los días siguientes no se haya encontrado con Stan vestido de ese modo. Se sintió cruelmente usado, vilmente engañado, y cuando quiso preguntar, Stan siempre salía por asuntos a último momento. Obviamente lo estaba evadiendo, y eso lo molestaba, demasiado, totalmente. Le daban ganas de golpear una pared, quebrarse la mano y seguir golpeándola aunque se le rompieran todos los huesos; porque gruñón se nace y no se hace.

Mientras tanto, Kenny había estado planificando una forma para enviarle aquellas fotos de Kyle con esas extrañas ropas a Cartman sin que la joda demasiado. Era difícil teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del desgraciado.

Si dejaba su móvil sin contraseña y en la galería a propósito iba a verse como una situación demasiado incómoda, y si se las pasaba por whatsapp entonces no sabría como iba a reaccionar su amigo; por lo que como consecuencia decidió mostrárselas en persona. Le diría un par de condiciones, intentando convencerlo y causarle una especial curiosidad, seguramente, para que no cague todo por completo. Sería complicado para el rubio teniendo en cuenta de quién se trataba, pero lo intentaría, tenía cómo hacerlo, pues conocía algunas cosas de Cartman como si fuera la palma de su mugrienta mano.

Kenny decidió ir dos días más tarde de haber recibido la foto, luego del colegio, a la casa de Cartman. No le dijo nada, por lo que obviamente Eric estaba echado cual rey en el sofá, con una simple remera gigante y gastada y unos bóxers. Como era de esperarse también, el joven salió a abrir la puerta de esa manera, claro, no sin antes haberle gritado a Liane para que fuera ella y haber recibido una negativa de su parte. Kenny, al verlo de esa manera, fue hacia él a tocar su pecho, de modo tal para que Cartman se molestara por aquel tacto. El castaño, sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó a Kenny de un mechón y lo arrastró hacia dentro mientras escuchaba sus risotadas.

Sin apagar la televisión, y sin soltarlo, lo llevó hacia su habitación El pobre iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Cartman fruncía el ceño por lo anteriormente ocurrido. No le molestaba que su mejor amigo lo viera en ropa interior, mejor dicho: le daba exactamente igual. Claro que si se tratara de una persona a la que no le tenía mucha confianza la habría mandado a cagar. Por fortuna Kenny le hablaba hasta de las pajas que se hacía por las tardes y noches; motivo suficiente por el cual podía confiar en él y su extraño comportamiento hormonal.

El castaño lo empujó hacia su cama para que se sentara, y luego sentarse a su lado como si fuese un indio, cruzando sus piernas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Eric por fin, poniéndole un alto al incómodo e inquietante silencio. McCormick se echó en la cama como si fuera un dueño de casa, acción que a Cartman no le molestó en lo absoluto. — ¿Y bien? —Insistió.

—Por nada especial... —Dijo el mayor con un tono cantarín y realmente encantador.

Claramente ese gesto era repugnante a la vista del más bajo, a tal punto que le daban ganas de agarrar las bolas ajenas con ambas manos para estrujarlas y dejarlo sin nada. Kenny se lo vio venir, por lo que disimuladamente se cubrió sus pelotas con una almohada.

—Dilo de una puta vez, Kenny. —Repitió Eric. Su semblante se notaba ligeramente amenazante; sin embargo, aún así el rubio nunca podría tomarlo muy en serio.

—Pero es que dudo que sabrías guardar el secreto. Es demasiado para ti, Carti. —Señaló con una fingida indiferencia el más alto. Como movimiento seguido, rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. —Dudo mucho que puedas cumplir con algunas cosas...

—Oh, jódete, ni que quisiera saber. —Respondió Cartman, cruzado de brazos. Provocó una risa en Kenny.

—Trata de Kyle. —Mencionó como si fuera algo totalmente normal.

Un breve minuto de silencio por parte de Eric, quien intentaba procesar esa información. —Continúa... —dijo, sereno.

—Nop.

—Kenny, hazlooo. —Musitó Cartman en el tono más malcriado y ligeramente dulce que podía formular.

—Tienes que aceptar mis requisitos. —Recordó.

Cartman rodó los ojos como si sufriera profundamente por ello. — ¿Cuáles?

—Nada de mostrárselo a otra persona. Ni le digas a Kyle que te mostraron. No digas ni una palabra.

Theodore titubeó al respecto. Tenía una gran indecisión ya que no sabía qué hacer precisamente. El hecho de que le pidiera que guardara el secreto prometía que sería algo interesante, por llamarlo de algún modo, no obstante ¡por eso mismo tendría la necesidad de contárselo a todos, carajo! Siempre que sucedía algo interesante con el pelirrojo tenía aquel impulso que lo llevaba a contarle a todo el instituto. ¿Manía? Probablemente. Era un vicio.

Decidió resignarse, suspirar y asentir con su cabeza.

—Está bien, no le diré a nadie ni diré que me lo mostraste. —Farfulló de mala gana y a regañadientes. Kenny sonrió nuevamente. Estaba cumpliendo su propósito a la perfección.

—Todo tuyo, Carti. —Se reincorporó y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, haciendo que sus cabellos caigan hacia atrás. Sacó de su bolsillo su celular, un modelo un tanto antiguo, pero muy bien cuidado. —En galería, y whatsapp. —Indicó.

Cartman tomó el aparato de inmediato, levantó su mirada hacia las iris celestes del contrario y nuevamente las regresó hacia la pantalla. Hizo lo que le dijeron, y su expresión pudo haber sido dignamente comparada con un poema romántico de Coelho. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color rojizo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima y abrumadoras carcajadas salían de su boca. Parecía una foca enferma.

— ¡Y hay más! —Anunció Kenny. Cartman, sin poder dejar de reír, fue pasando las imágenes deslizando su dedo. Cada fotografía le resultaba mucho más divertida que la anterior, y en el momento en el que llegó a ver a Kyle con el vestido rosado no pudo evitar atragantarse y empezar a golpear el colchón como un retrasado por no poder respirar ni mucho menos parar de reír.

Cuando finalmente su risa se desvaneció totalmente, al cabo de casi veinte minutos aproximadamente, limpió sus lágrimas y devolvió el celular del mayor. Kenny le observaba, esperando alguna palabra, cosa que obtuvo.

—Oh dios, amigo, oh dios... —Musitó Eric, agitado, intentando recuperar su ritmo normal al respirar. —Debes pasarme esas fotos.

— ¿Para qué? —Interrogó el rubio.

— ¿Cómo que para qué? —Repitió. —Para reírme.

— ¿Sólo eso? —Preguntó nuevamente Kenny, y en ese mismo momento hizo una mueca fingida de aburrimiento; luego, bostezó.

— ¿Para qué más podría ser? —Arqueó una ceja. Realmente estaba confundido.

—No lo sé, ¿para qué crees que sea? —Respondió Kenny. Realmente intentaba jugar con la mente del castaño; sin embargo, para darle una pista cerró su puño derecho y movió su brazo de arriba a abajo. Como acto seguido, hizo unos sugerentes y para nada sensuales movimientos de cejas. Cartman por fin entendió a lo que se refería y terminó arrojándole una almohada con todas sus fuerzas, que fue a parar milagrosamente en el rostro del inmortal.

— ¡No voy a pajearme con las fotos de una rata judía! —Balbuceó, claramente inquieto. Kenny no pudo hacer más que reír por esa absurda reacción.

— ¿Y por qué te pones colorado? —Molestó McCormick. Nuevamente recibió una mirada de desaprobación y una hermosa seña con el dedo del medio.

—No lo haré, Kenny. Que te jodan. —Dijo por fin.

Una mueca burlesca nació en el rostro de Kenny; mas no se agregó nada más a aquella conversación. Sin perder el tiempo le envió esas fotos por whatsapp, y cuando el culón sintió vibrar a su celular sonrió más que complacido.

—Que lo disfrutes, gordito. —Cartman ignoró las últimas palabras del mayor. El pobre estaba más que alegre por el semblante ajeno.

Ambos se quedaron hasta tarde, entreteniéndose por salas de omegle y burlándose de los penes de más de uno. Cuando llegó la hora para que Kenny se marchara de su hogar, Cartman no pudo evitar darle una patada en el culo para que se fuera más rápidamente.

Y cuando la noche cayó, el gordinflón, ya echado en su cama, decidió darle una mirada a su nueva adquisición multimedia. Mordió su labio inferior. Antes de bloquear su celular modificó su fondo de pantalla.

La foto de Kyle con un vestido le había, realmente, encantado; a pesar que éste en la imagen tenía medio pene asomándose y una mata de pelo en sus piernas.

Sí. Definitivamente le había encantado.  


	9. Capítulo IX

** Capítulo IX. ¡Las bolas! **

El sábado llegó al fin; el día tan esperado por muchos. Si bien no habían muchos eventos llamativos, quizá alguna que otra reunión, una película que se estuviera estrenando, pero absolutamente nada más.

Eric estaba tendido sobre su cama, mirando fijamente aquellas imágenes que consiguió con un gran sacrificio, que eran, obviamente, no mencionar ni una palabra con respecto al tema.

Mordía su labio inferior y entornaba sus ojos. Sus mejillas se mostraban delicadamente ruborizadas. Giró en la cama para quedar panza-abajo, sin apartar su vista de la pantalla ni por un segundo.

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos, con su mente evocada totalmente en las imágenes, que cuando su celular sonó sólo pudo dar un sobresalto y dejar escapar un breve chillido por causa del susto. ¡Celular del diablo!

Sin ver de quién se trataba, atendió la llamada, y puso el aparato sobre su oreja.

Del otro lado no podía sentir absolutamente nada.

— ¿Hola? —Se escuchó al fin. La voz de Kyle resonó en sus oídos, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el maldito a interrumpir su perfecto espectáculo con aquellas tan provocativas -a su criterio- imágenes?! Indignante.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kahl? —Interrogó Eric, volviendo a su anterior posición: echado boca abajo, con su cabeza apoyada cómodamente sobre la almohada.

— ¿No puedo llamar? —Preguntó. Cartman apretó su puño.

—No. —Respondió tajante. Kyle, del otro lado, había blanqueado sus ojos. — ¿Sucede algo?

—Quería avisarte que estaré en tu casa en menos de cinco minutos.

El silencio inundó a Cartman, quien sólo podía formular un semblante confundido, una clara muestra de un "Quécarajoestápasando".

—Qué. ¿Qué? —Dijo, con un tono lleno de duda, pues pensaba que le estaba tendiendo una broma o alguna trampa de judío.

—Estoy en la puerta. Mueve el culo y déjame entrar. —Y luego de aquella orden, la llamada finalizó. Cartman observó a su teléfono, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder, no obstante, decidió ser un poco más decente de lo normal y atender la puerta; sólo para asegurarse de que no fuera una broma de mal gusto procedente del judío.

Claro, no iba a vestirse, ¿para qué? Si el pelirrojo había ido hasta su casa sin siquiera preguntar si podía o si estaría desocupado. Pensó que no valía la pena vestirse; prefería quedarse con aquella remera gigante y gastada que tanto le gustaba y sus cómodos bóxers azules con pintitas blancas. Que aguante el espectáculo "traumatizante" a la vista de más de uno.

Bajó las escaleras a paso desgarbado. Ni se molestó en llamar a su madre; pues si no se equivocaba ella tenía una reunión con las madres de todo South Park, alguna merienda o algo por el estilo que seguramente terminaría en alcohol, descontrol y fotos etiquetadas en Facebook.

Abrió la puerta, y efectivamente, allí estaba él. Le hizo un espacio para que entrara. Kyle enarcó una ceja, y como acto seguido sonrió. Cartman le miró desafiante.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —Interrogó nuevamente Eric.

—Porque tuvimos sexo. —Respondió Kyle sin siquiera tener una pizca de vergüenza y, a decir verdad, Cartman no supo en qué pensar.

— ¿Y que vengas te hace pensar que se repetirá? —Preguntó. —Por favor, Kyel. Mi culo es una oportunidad que sólo puede disfrutarse una vez en la vida. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora no me rompas las bolas.

—Tu culo no es una oportunidad —contradijo Kyle—, es un jodido culo. No es una oportunidad, no es un milagro de dios, es sólo unos cachetes con un agujero en medio.

— ¡Hey, no hables así de mi culo!

—Es lo que es. —El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros luego de decir tan obvias e inspiradoras palabras. Recibió la mirada llena de furia por parte de Cartman.

—No. Lo. Es.

—Sí, culón. Es sólo eso.

—Me dijiste culón. —Comentó Eric. Había pasado de estar en un modo similar al "Voy a cortarte las bolas y ponerlas hasta el fondo de tu garganta" a un modo pensativo, casi filosófico.

—Siempre te dije culón.

— ¿Siempre pensaste que mi culo es grande? —Insinuó al fin. Kyle no pudo hacer más que un facepalm por tanta estupidez junta, e incluso se maldecía a sí mismo por estar enamorado de un completo idiota.

—Si eso te hace feliz. —Dijo, al fin. Cartman sonrió de gusto, totalmente confiado. Kyle nuevamente le dirigió su mirada, esperando alguna mierda o algo similar, cosa que obviamente consiguió.

—Es una pena que nunca podrás volver a tener mi culo en tus manos de judío. —Aclamó, confianzudo, el robusto. Puso sus manos sobre su cadera como una completa diva, ya que ese era su papel en la vida.

—Seguramente es porque no aguantaste que un judío te coja mejor que nadie. —Desafió Broflovski.

—Obviamente que no fue por eso, Kyle. —Terció.

—Ajá... como digas. —Murmuró Kyle en un tono que obviamente era sarcasmo.

—Además, tu salchicha lucía mucho más grande en la computadora.

—Mhm, claro.

—Era obvio viniendo de ti que uses alguna cosa para alargarla o algo.

—Claaaro. —El judío intentaba obtener paciencia para no volarle los sesos de una patada.

—Además, ni siquiera la sentí.

—Cartman.

—Era tan minúscula que no me hizo sentir nada. —Farfulló Cartman, cada vez más entusiasmado en el tema que olvidó que estaba en un aspecto no-digno.

—Cartman. —Repitió nuevamente Kyle, cada vez más seriamente.

—Parecía un maní.

—Cartman.

—Era _chiquitit--_

— _**¡¡Cartman!!** _ —Exclamó, interrumpiendo al ajeno. Los humos le salían de las orejas a esas alturas.

— **_¡¿Qué?!_** —Gritó Cartman, fastidiado por la repentina interrupción, siendo que estaba bastante entretenido intentando ofender al judío.

—¡Gemiste toda la puta noche como una perra en celo! —Recordó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¿No me crees? ¡Pues ve a preguntárselo a alguno de tus vecinos. Seguramente hasta te regalan un lubricante por pendejo. —Reclamó Kyle, obteniendo unos pequeños segundos de silencio por parte del castaño, a los que obviamente disfrutó como si fuera el mayor placer del mundo. Era difícil acallar la garganta de Eric.

—No voy a preguntarle a nadie.

—Como quieras, culo gordo. —Concedió Kyle, y una sonrisa en ese mismo instante se dibujó en su rostro. —Después de todo siempre supe que no podías con mi pene.

El castaño se quedó en blanco otra vez por escasos segundos. —Claro que puedo con tu pene. —Afirmó.

— ¿Y por qué no lo demuestras?

— ¡Te lo demostraré, judío! Y luego haré que te tragues mis bolas. —Tomó a Kyle desde la manga de su chamarra anaranjada, y lo arrastró hacia la habitación, luego de haberlo obligado a subir las escaleras torpemente.

Había sido más fácil convencer a Cartman de lo que pensó, y se sentía orgulloso de sus habilidades para provocar al neonazi.

Al estar dentro del cuarto, Kyle fue empujado a la cama por Cartman, y en poco tiempo ya lo tenía sobre él. Nada podía borrar su sonrisa.

Atrajo al menor ubicando sus manos sobre la nuca ajena, y así acercarlo a su rostro con todas las intenciones de besarle. Cada beso fue, extrañamente, correspondido. Cada uno se volvía más bestia y lujurioso a medida que aumentaban en cifras, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus respiraciones eran un lío, y los colores empezaban a pintar sus rostros. Cartman tenía sus pómulos enrojecidos sutilmente, mientras que Kyle mordía su labio en lo que se separaba de los carnosos labios del castaño.

Eric, sonriente, y aprovechando tener al mayor acostado debajo de él, fue inmediatamente en dirección a su cuello, depositando mordidas, besos y lamidas. Obtuvo el placer de oír los jadeos y bufidos del judío por causa de aquellos pequeños, pero eficientes, gestos.

Claro que Kyle no se quedaba atrás. Colaba sus manos bajo la tela del bóxer del más bajo, y apretaba sus glúteos con firmeza y entusiasmo. Amaba tenerlo en sus manos. Luego, recorría los muslos ajenos con la yemas de sus dedos suavemente con la única intención de causarle escalofríos. En un momento al otro decidió tomar un mayor control, empezando a morder en el mentón de Eric, y luego bajar hasta sus clavículas dejando un sendero de marcas.

—Si llega a quedar algo... te mataré, judío. —Balbuceó Cartman. Kyle no le prestó importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

El pelirrojo se incorporó sobre el colchón, haciendo que Eric quedara sentado sobre su regazo. Se quitó su abrigo y su camisa al mismo tiempo, para luego arrojar aquellas prendas a cualquier punto de la habitación. Nuevamente tomó al neonazi, sólo que esta vez desde sus hombros, y por último se dieron un cálido y apasionado beso, en donde sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo de un compás inexistente y pequeños quejidos afloraban de la garganta del robusto.

Eric cortó el contacto para quitarse su ancha remera. Kyle mordió su labio inferior, gustoso por aquel espectáculo. Ambos estaban al punto de sentirse apretados por las prendas que mantenían encerradas sus erecciones; hasta que Cartman no lo pudo aguantar más y se quitó su propia ropa interior, dejándola a los pies de la cama sin darse cuenta de ello. Como acto seguido, fue al pantalón del pelirrojo sin ningún preámbulo, y desprendió los botones de su pantalón, para bajarlo junto a sus bóxers y así poder admirar aquella erección que las molestas telas habían ocultado anteriormente. Kyle sonrió ladino otra vez. El líbido consumía a ambos totalmente.

Fue una sorpresa para el judío sentir como los labios de Cartman rodeaban su glande, y más aún experimentar la deliciosa sensación de la lengua de éste sobre toda su longitud. Gimió sutilmente, sin poder evitarlo, y cuando eso ocurrió, Eric engulló el falo de Kyle, manteniéndolo en su boca como podía. Un rápido vaivén empezó; la cabeza del castaño subía y bajaba impresionantemente bien, y Broflovski disfrutaba de uno de los mejores placeres de la vida. Puso su mano sobre los cabellos del menor, animándolo cada vez a más.

A pesar de que Cartman la chupaba como un mismísimo dios, tenía un punto malo, pues en cada vez que necesitaba respirar le lanzaba algún insulto hacia Kyle, quien al estar tan hundido en el gozo no podía responder como correspondía. La mano de Eric en la base de su miembro, masturbándolo lentamente, y su boca moviéndose a todo lo que podía sobre la punta de su virilidad era algo que lograba que Kyle se volviera totalmente loco, especialmente por aquellos suaves masajes que recibía con su lengua, o por la forma tan deliciosa que mantenía sus labios apretados contra su miembro; sin embargo, debía detenerse en algún momento. Kyle tiró a Cartman de sus pelos con su diestra, y lo obligó a mirarle a sus ojos, al haberlo separado totalmente de su pene. Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo condujo a su alcance, para besarle con extrema voracidad, gustando la unión de sus fauces y del sabor adquirido.

Mordió el labio inferior del menor sin ninguna delicadeza, y luego le tomó de sus muñecas con fuerza. Se levantó, y obligo al castaño a hacer lo mismo. Cartman fue ubicado mirando al muro, con su cuerpo contra el frío de este, y al mismo tiempo, a separar sus piernas. Kyle hizo que levantara sus brazos, sin soltar el agarre en ningún instante. A partir de entonces, el judío se encargó de morder los hombros y omóplatos del neonazi tal como se le diera la gana, mientras Cartman se quejaba por ello, por la posición y por absolutamente todo.

Con más suavidad, el judío deslizó su zurda por la tersa y fina piel del castaño, desde su cintura hasta el final de sus nalgas. Acarició aquella zona, y apretó nuevamente su culo por el simple hecho de que lo adoraba. Eric se ruborizó furiosamente, mas por fortuna aquello no podía ser visto por Kyle.

El pelirrojo, con cuidado y suma lentitud y precauciones, movió pícaramente sus dígitos hacia la entrada rosada de Eric, separando al mismo tiempo sus glúteos. Eric gimió gustoso, y mordió su labio inferior.

Broflovski hizo pequeños círculos alrededor del esfínter de Cartman para jugar con el deseo carnal del último mencionado. Finalmente recibió el reclamo impaciente del robusto, y por ello, sin pedir permiso, metió sus dígitos en la boca del ajeno para que lamiera aquellos. La saliva del neonazi escurría de las comisuras de sus labios. Kyle sonreía de placer al tenerlo en ese estado, a su merced.

Cuando consideró que sus dedos estaban perfectamente lubricados, decidió meter el primero paulatinamente, mientras disfrutaba de cada sonido proveniente de su presunto némesis. Lo mantuvo en su interior por un rato, después empezó a moverlo, de dentro hacia afuera.

— _¡E... entra de una puta vez! Mnh..._ —Gimió Cartman suplicante. Kyle, obediente, sacó aquél dígito que había insertado en la cavidad ajena, y se encogió de hombros. Fortaleció el agarre de su diestra con las muñecas ajenas.

—Como digas, culón. —Murmuró contra la oreja ajena, causando que se estremeciera; se posicionó detrás de él, dejando que su erección rozara la entrada del menor. Con la mano que anteriormente ocupaba para acariciarle, decidió usarla para ubicar bien su falo, y sin ningún otro miramiento, penetrar al ajeno de una sola estocada.

Cartman gimió de dolor, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, e intentando liberar sus manos del contrario, sin embargo fue en vano. Kyle no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

El pelirrojo apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del neonazi, y allí mismo se dio el lujo de dejar pequeñas mordidas que pensó que le adornarían enormemente cuando se transformaran en puntos violetas o rojizos.

Se quedó quieto, no movió sus caderas para permitirle al menor acostumbrarse a la longitud que tenía dentro de él. Le dio el tiempo suficiente porque, además de que no quería causar hemorroides, no quería tampoco causar su propia muerte al día siguiente.

Cuando pensó que era bastante, con delicadeza, como si se tratase de un fino objeto, movió su pelvis, logrando adoptar a los pocos segundos un lento y placentero ritmo que hacía que Cartman se sacara de sus casillas, pidiendo más y más como el goloso que era, mas Kyle no le daba el gusto tan fácilmente.

Theodore, harto, empezó a mover sus caderas, animando al judío a una mayor rapidez. Sabía que eso lograba ponerle, y por eso mismo lo hizo.

Los gemidos en pocos segundos inundaron la habitación totalmente. Las piernas de Eric temblaban, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una hilera de saliva se escapaba de su boca, acciones que amenazaban con que se vendría dentro de muy poco tiempo. Mientras tanto, Kyle aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad y profundidad de sus estocadas, dándose el gusto de poder jadear a cercanías del oído de Cartman, provocando de esa manera un centenar de cosquilleos en el cuerpo de éste. Realmente ninguno podía pensar con claridad, ambos poseían sus pensamientos nublados. Estaban sumergidos en la lujuria, en el placer, en aquel maldito y enfermizo deseo carnal que seguramente había nacido entre ellos por causa de los años en los que se despreciaron. El desafío y el aceptarlo era algo diario a esas alturas. Eran capaces de hacer lo que sea sólo para demostrar que el otro no tenía razón, y siendo que ambos sabían como funcionaban, no podían detenerse, y por eso estaban allí.

El castaño persistía agarrado por el pelirrojo, sin embargo ya no le molestaba a ninguno.

Finalmente Eric alcanzó al orgasmo dando un gemido sonoro repleto de puro gozo pocos minutos más tarde, manchando la pared con su semilla. Broflovski no pudo resistirse a ello, y antes de venirse, decidió darle una fuerte nalgada a Cartman, soltando las manos ajenas por fin, para luego correrse abundantemente en el interior del menor.

Abrazó a este por su cintura, y poco a poco fue saliendo de su esfínter, dejando que su semen se desbordara ansiosamente.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición. Cartman mantenía su frente apoyada en la, ahora, caliente pared, intentando recuperarse de su orgasmo y de su respiración agitada. Kyle, por el contrario, mantenía a Eric entre sus brazos, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro ajeno, intentando exactamente lo mismo que el menor.

—Creo que sí sentiste esta vez. —Dijo, por fin, Broflovski; adoptando un tono burlón, a pesar de la cercanía entre ambos.

—Y yo sí pude con tu pene. —Terció Cartman, quien seguía con su respiración entrecortada.

—Pero no hiciste que chupe tus bolas. —Recordó el judío, y sonrió orgulloso. Eric se quedó totalmente en blanco, no podía creerlo...

Mierda, era cierto. 


	10. Capítulo X

** Capítulo X. Un fastidio. **

Domingo. No se habían dado cuenta de que habían dejado pasar las horas como si fuera la corriente de un río; al fin y al cabo, Kyle tuvo que decirle a su madre que se quedaría en casa de Cartman antes de ir a dormir, y el último mencionado hizo lo mismo, pero con Liane cuando llegó, obviamente. Se habían dejado llevar de una manera que ciertamente daba escalofríos, y más tenía ese efecto en el castaño, quien de sólo recordar lo sucedido no podía hacer más que temblar.

Despertaron en una situación verdaderamente incómoda. Por fortuna, Cartman tuvo que bañarse para no levantar las sospechas de su madre, quien a esas alturas, al estar tan experimentada, podía oler el aroma a sexo desde kilómetros de distancia. Liane le ofreció a Kyle un reparador baño minutos más tarde con la excusa de que eran adolescentes, y por lo tanto, sudaban demasiado; claro que la oferta fue rechazada amablemente por el judío, pues sabía que de esa manera podía sacar de quicio al neonazi. Era divertido ver como dirigía ciertas miradas de reojo que denotaban todo el odio encarnado en sus pupilas, y más aún el saber que no podría hacer o decir absolutamente nada de lo sucedido mientras su madre estuviera en frente por la plena vergüenza de lo que podría decir ella.

Luego de haber almorzado fue el momento exacto en el que Eric y Broflovski fueron a la habitación del más bajo de los mencionados. Cartman desconocía el motivo del porqué el judío, "su mayor némesis", seguía en su propia casa, ¡su casa! ¿su propiedad! Sabía que había algún asunto pendiente para provocar que el pelirrojo siguiera allí, pero aún así se le hacía una situación lo suficientemente incómoda. En otro tiempo, cercano a otra vida, no le habría molestado su presencia; sin embargo, al haber compartido noches en la misma cama y aún así considerándolo como un individuo insoportable, no podía adquirir otra emoción.

Por el contrario, Kyle se mostraba con una soltura inusual, tenía una confianza especial tanto en sus acciones como en palabras. No había cosa más extraña que eso. Ni siquiera las burlas de Cartman le afectaban como era debido en ese día.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo mientras jugaban videojuegos. La habitación de Eric había sufrido un cambio: una nueva televisión en una repisa, y su consola estaba en ese lugar, por lo que en vez de pasar su mayor tiempo en la sala como hacía cuando niño, lo pasaba en su habitación. Además de poseer su televisión en su dormitorio, tenía su computadora. Era un logro de vida. Un logro que no le había costado obtener en lo más mismo.

Los ruidos y música del juego mantenía a los jóvenes metidos en sus respectivos papeles. No se miraban uno al otro, no se les era una necesidad; tampoco musitaban ningún sonido, ni se movían de sus lugares. No se trataba de una reunión de juegos, pues solían reunirse diariamente con el crew a jugar entre todos. Lo de ese día simplemente se trataba de un pasatiempo. Una manera de evadirse de lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior.

Con la derrota de Cartman sobre Kyle, el juego acabó. El castaño, sonriendo con autosuficiencia y una clara y entera malicia y soberbia, dejó el joystick de lado, para luego dirigir su vista al pelirrojo. A diferencia del neonazi, el judío se mostraba decepcionado de sus propias habilidades, y miraba con su ceja arqueada a la pantalla que mostraba de manera precisa su fracaso. Chistó su lengua por lo bajo, acción que hizo que Cartman se alegrara de sobremanera.

— _¡AHA HAHA HAAAAHA!_ —se mofó Eric. Kyle por fin le miró, esta vez con su ceño fruncido, y dejó el mando de lado. Tenía la extraña maña de que, cuando estaba enojado, hacer tronar sus dedos. Por supuesto que esa ocasión no era diferente. Sonó sus huesos de una manera musical que complació sumamente a los oídos del menor. — ¡Sonido de la victoria! —anunció Cartman, llevándose de regalo aquella expresión de desprecio que tan bien conocía por parte del judío.

—Fue pura suerte, culo gordo —señaló Kyle, y es que no podía terminar de creerlo, había invertido muchas horas en ese mismo juego durante otros días.

— ¿Qué es eso, Kahl? ¿Es lo que yo veo? —con cuidado, se aproximó al mayor— es eso... ¡¿ENVIDIA?! —exclamó, para luego echarse a reír con unas hechas y derechas carcajadas, como un niñato infantil, es decir, como es él.

Kyle frunció el ceño, hizo un ademán con sus manos que mostraban su pleno enojo, y después respiró profundamente para no explotar en ese mismo instante. Pensó que debía calmarse porque conocía la personalidad de Eric. Sabía que si se molestaba por algo tan insignificante le estaría dando con el gusto, y realmente eso era algo que no deseaba.

— ¡Tal como un judío envidioso! —picó Cartman en el momento en el que logró tranquilizar su respiración y apaciguar su hilaridad. En ese instante, y sin siquiera pensarlo, el pelirrojo le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del robusto. — ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO, MI CULO, IDIOTA!!! —Chilló Cartman.

Kyle no entendía el porqué de aquel grito tan gay, sin embargo, no por ello hizo que su risa se contenga. Hizo lo opuesto a lo que toda persona políticamente correcta haría: burlarse, y para peor, señalarlo. Eric tenía el entrecejo fruncido y gruñó a sus adentros.

—Ya, ya, basta —dijo el pelirrojo para intentar tranquilizar su risa imparable, y cuando al fin lo logró, se animó a continuar. — ¿Qué carajo te pasó?

— ¡QUE ME DOLIÓ! ** _¡ESO PASÓ!_** —gritó Eric nuevamente, sólo que esta vez Kyle no rió, a pesar de que las ganas no le faltaban.

— ¿Dónde? ¿el culo te dolió? —Era obvio que Broflovski no iba a perderse de poder vengarse por lo menos un poco en alguna oportunidad, y claro, esa oportunidad le había llegado. Una pregunta que podía avergonzar al gordo. Simplemente, lo que sucedía se había convertido en algo digno de encuadrar en una obra de arte.

—Claro que no, me dolió mi espalda —desvió Cartman. Era obvio que mentía, mas tampoco deseaba perder su dignidad admitiendo un positivo.

—No mientas, Cartman.

—No miento.

—Sí, sí mientes. —Insistió el pelirrojo. Obtuvo un bufido del neonazi por ello. —Bien, si no mientes supongo que no te molestará sentarte de una vez en la silla que está ahí. —Señaló con su cabeza una silla de madera, que en su respaldo tenía ciertas prendas del dueño de casa. Cartman, enfadado y sin meditarlo, se levantó como pudo, y con un extraño caminar se acercó a dicho asiento.

— ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO! —Y luego de haber lanzado aquel grito de guerra al aire, apoyó sus glúteos en la silla rápidamente, sin ninguna clase de cuidado. Por lo mismo, en ese momento, no pudo hacer más que gemir de dolor y tirarse al suelo como un gran rey drama.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que no puedes, Cartman. —Dijo Kyle, quien como acto seguido blanqueó sus ojos. — ¿Dónde te duele?

—Me duele todo. —Respondió Eric al fin, aún permaneciendo en el suelo.

—Te dije que lubricaras bien. —Recordó el judío.

—Lo hice bien.

—No, no lo hiciste bien. Dejar de mamarla para insultarme no es hacerlo bien.

—Agh, cállate —respondió el menor a regañadientes. Broflovski le obedeció, dejó que los segundos siguientes fueran sumidos en el silencio hasta llegar al punto en el que era algo incómodo. — ¿Por qué se supone que sigues aquí? —Interrogó Cartman.

—Porque así es como mi corazón lo desea. —Musitó Kyle. Claro que simplemente bromeaba, cosa que le gustaba hacer de vez en cuando.

—Es en serio, pendejo.

—Porque quiero saber qué somos. —Admitió, sin dirigirle la mirada. Cartman calló y apartó su vista de igual manera.

—Mira, yo no soy un marica...

—Pero me entregaste el culo y entras a chats de Omegle en donde solamente hay penes. —Interrumpió el judío.

— ¡Déjame terminar, hijo de una puta gorda!

— ¡No metas a mi madre en esto!

—Okay, okay. Nos calmamos, Kyel. _Vamo' a calmarno'_ .

—No soy Kyel, y no digas esos _memes_ sacados de _internet explorer_ porque es un asco.

—Claro, Kyel, claro —Kyle rodó sus ojos— como iba diciendo... en resumen... tú no me gustas.

—Pero amas mi verga. —Terció el judío.

—Exactamente. —Coincidió Cartman, llevándose consigo la mirada de "wut" de Broflovski.

— ¿Y eso nos hace en..?

—En que no vas a volver a cogerme a pesar de que me guste tu verga.

—Cartman. —Dijo Kyle, severamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿alguna idea mejor? Que implique mi heterosexualidad, por favor.

—Tu heterosexualidad es equivalente a lo maltratador que tiene Stan. Sí, tu heterosexualidad es inexistente, acéptalo, Cartman.

— ¡Oh, vete al carajo de mi casa! —Ordenó el mencionado. El judío no hizo caso.

—Quedemos en un acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque a mí me gusta esto —fue interrumpido por un carraspeo del castaño, pero aún así continuó— y tú tienes problemas con el instituto. Teniendo en cuenta que tu amas mi pene y que yo soy bueno en clases...

—Acepto. —Dijo Eric, interrumpiendo por una segunda vez, no obstante, de una manera que no le importó a Kyle.

— ¿De verdad? —Replicó dudoso.

—Sí. De verdad. —Repitió Cartman, empezando a fastidiarse un poco. —Empiezas mañana. Ahora lárgate de una puta vez. —Sentenció.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. —Respondió Kyle bastante calmado, y luego de levantarse, decidió dirigirse a la puerta, con las intenciones de salir.

— ¡No, espera!

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó el judío.

— ¿No vas a ayudarme para que me levante?

Qué fastidio.

Tendría que acostumbrarse.

_Situaciones como esa se repetirían._


	11. Capítulo XI

** Capítulo XI. ¿Privacidad? ¿Intimidad? Al carajo con eso. **

 

Lunes por la mañana y podía sentir como sus párpados se caían debido al cansancio. Intentaba sostener su cabeza con su mano, pero se sentía débil, por lo que se resbalaba poco a poco por la mesa. Su mejor amigo, Kenny, no hacía más que mirarlo en ocasiones y reírse de su miserable estado; porque claro, para eso están los amigos.

— ¡Eric Cartman! —exclamó Garrison, llamando la atención del nombrado de inmediato — ¿puedes repetir todo lo que estaba diciendo? —exigió.

—Claro, profesor. —Asintió Eric. Carraspeó antes de empezar su maravilloso e inspirador relato. —Lo que usted estaba diciendo eran palabras que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Y algo de que _"puto el que escuche"_ , también. —Respondió en un tono suave. Obviamente no duró nada en el salón, y fue mandado a la oficina del director en menos de lo que canta un gallo acompañado por las risas de parte de sus compañeros, entre ellos Kenny, Stan y Kyle. Esa manga de imbéciles subnormales no podía ausentarse.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, no se sorprendió por haber visto una poca cantidad de gente esperando. Por rara vez no estaba Craig involucrado; pues ya que siempre usaba su característica señal en todo aquel que se metiera en su camino era algo extraño que no se encontrara esperando al hijo de puta del director, aunque claro, había que reconocer que Tucker había obtenido unas ventajas increíbles al haber confesado abiertamente su homosexualidad hace unos pocos años atrás. Agh, como lo envidiaba, pensar que podría tener todos esos cien dólares sólo para él por admitir ser un marica.

Pero Cartman no tenía nada que admitir porque no era un marica.

. . .

Para nada marica, _por supuesto._

Cambiando el tema, se sentó a la par de uno de los futuros delincuentes que esperaba a ver al director. Lo normal, suponía. La situación se sentía similar a una reunión de mafiosos, y él pedía ser el Padrino, por el simple hecho de poder hablar con un modo bastante amenazador y genial. Sobre todo genial.

Suspiró aburrido, y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole igual como las otras personas podían mirarle en ese momento de completa relajación. Suspiró y sacó su celular para luego desbloquearlo sin tardar.

Claro, no supo prevenir que podría ser que la persona que tenía a su par viera aquel llamativo fondo de pantalla; y cuando procesó semejante información fue demasiado tarde, pues los ojos para nada agraciados de aquél individuo ya estaban posados sobre esa imagen tan íntima. No le dio la oportunidad de preguntar al desconocido debido a que le dirigió una cruda y bastante cruel mirada en el momento justo. Fue suficiente; a pesar de que eso no quitara que las mejillas del castaño se habían teñido de un carmín ligeramente. Ya sin demoras ni otra interrupción, abrió su reproductor de música, conectó y acomodó sus auriculares para empezar con un maratón de discos de Lady Gaga de forma aleatoria. Dejó que sus pensamientos volaran, y de esa manera continuó esperando.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y para el momento en el que pudo entrar, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso. Se lo perdería. Maldita sea.

Por otro lado, Kenny y Stan salían del aula, seguidos por Kyle. Por fortuna, el pelirrojo dijo que debía ir al baño. El rubio dijo que estaba bien, y el azabache coincidió.

Cuando el dúo dinámico secreto estuvo solo al fin, automáticamente se dirigieron al lugar más desierto que pudieron encontrar para hablar de sus pocos avances. Lo lograron: el patio. Siempre habían recovecos en ese lugar que no visitaba nadie; una de las ventajas de una institución tan amplia. Se sentaron en el suelo, Stan cruzo sus piernas y brazos, mientras que Kenny las mantenía extendidas y poseía un aire divertido.

Desde que Stan había cortado definitivamente con Wendy en primero de secundaria se lo encontraba muchísimo más alegre y divertido; y ni hablar del apoyo que había recibido de cada uno de sus amigos. Incluyendo a Cartman; pues habían oportunidades en las que sus chistes malos y groseros eran suficientes para hacerlo reír hasta casi morir. Sin embargo, durante ese día se lo notaba un poco más desanimado de lo usual.

— ¿Conseguiste probar que Kyle es el "pasivo"? —preguntó Kenny. Stan simplemente le dirigió la vista y arqueó su ceja.

—Es más que un hecho. Kyle es el pasivo —afirmó Stan. El pobre rodó sus ojos.

—Cartman puso como fondo de pantalla una de las fotos que me pasaste y cuando se las mostré estaba casi hipnotizado. Le salía baba y estaba rojo. Es claro que él es el pasivo —terció Kenny astutamente.

—Espera, ¿le mostraste las fotos? —interrogó el azabache confundido e indignado —¡eso es trampa!

—Claro que no lo es, Marshmallow. Sólo cada cosa que digas y muestres es y será usado en tu contra —Dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriente.

—Eso no es justo.

—Claro que lo es. —Finalizó McCormick. Stan se resignó a discutir y prefirió empujarle suavemente hacia un lado. El afectado rió sutilmente. A fin de cuentas, no podían enojarse seriamente. Nunca.

— ¿Y tú conseguiste algo? —Preguntó Stan, luego de varios segundos de un puro silencio.

—No más de lo que te conté, pero estoy al cien por ciento seguro de que tienen algo. —Sentenció.

— ¿Tú también lo notaste? —Murmuró. Kenny le miró con duda para que continuara. —Quiero decir... se están viendo un poco más que antes y no se pelean tanto, ¿no? —Completó Marsh. Kenny abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa y le tomó por los hombros mientras lo agitaba sin medir la fuerza.

— ¡TIENES RAZÓN, MALDITA SEA! —Exclamó a los cuatros vientos. Stan se asustó por esa reacción e intentó, en vano, separarse.

— ¿Eh?

—No había notado eso... —Habló para sí mismo Kenny, soltando al menor y permitiendo una tranquilidad mutua.

— ¿De verdad?

Kenny asintió para dar un afirmativo. Ambos se quedaron sumidos al silencio por una nueva vez. El rubio, al parecer, planeaba algo; y Stan no quería estropear esas ideas.

—Hey... —llamó Kenny.

— ¿Qué? —Interrogó Stan sumamente curioso.

—Vayamos el sábado en la noche a la casa de Cartman. —Habló McCormick, mientras miraba a la nada. Parecía estar en una especie de trance; mas sólo estaba colgado pensando en su _OTP_.

—¿Estás loco? —Musitó Marsh. —Ni en tus sueños. Seríamos hombres muertos, además, ¿para qué iríamos a la casa del culón?

—Piénsalo, Stan. Cartman llegó el lunes con dolor de culo, y Kyle más sonriente de lo normal. No es la primera vez que pasa, y normalmente Cartman está con más dolor los lunes, y se ven más ansiosos los viernes. ¿No creen que se reúnen a coger los sábados?

—Pero sea lo que sea, es su intimidad... —Dijo Stan, con toda su moral por frente.

—Al carajo con la intimidad. —Habló Kenny, restándole importancia y haciendo un ademán con su mano de que le parecía una grandísima pérdida de tiempo preocuparse por cosas así. —Sería un buen momento para que descubramos al fin quién de los dos es el pasivo, ¿no? —Recordó, y en ese mismo entonces ya había puesto todas las piezas bajo su poder.

Stan, a la larga, aceptó. Simplemente no podía resistirse a asuntos así.

Kyle se reunió con ambos después de un corto rato. Para ese entonces, habían acordado que se pondrían de acuerdo enviándose mensajes por _whatsapp_ esa misma noche. A continuación, hablaron de idioteces junto al judío, y cuando por fin Eric salió de su _"visita"_ al director, volvieron a ser un estable grupo de cuatro personas.

Ignoraron a Butters el resto de las horas en las que seguían dentro del colegio porque les parecía demasiado molesto con todo su asunto de preocupación por el gordinflón.

Cuando la noche cayó Stan y Kenny ya habían hablado de lo justo y necesario.

Aquel sábado por la noche de la semana siguiente sería más que interesante. Se repetirían esas aventuras de colarse a casas y usar binoculares.

Serían unos niños de nuevo, empero con unos objetivos completamente distintos.   


	12. Capítulo XII.

** Capítulo XII. ¡Dos tragos de cloro, por favor! **

En momentos cuando la noche caía, los perros aullaban porque se les daba la gana, y algunas personas con piercings y vinos salían a bailar, se podía distinguir con una increíble facilidad a dos personas que podían mezclarse como uno en la oscuridad. Siendo imperceptibles, ocultos entre las sombras, de no ser por su inoportuna torpeza y claro entusiasmo. El rubio llevaba consigo lo que le parecía necesario, es decir, porno y condones en un pequeño portafolio. En cambio, su amigo, el de cabellos oscuros como el carbón, llevaba en una mochila un silbato, una linterna, máscaras, una soga y binoculares, objetos indispensables para el espionaje.

Las personas de sus alrededores los miraban de una forma extremadamente rara, como era lo usual. Kenny juntaba sus palmas con toda su emoción, una y otra vez, sin aplicar una fuerza y el ruido siendo amortiguado por sus guantes, mientras que Stan tenía el temor de ser descubierto clavado en lo más profundo de su pecho. Sin embargo, ambos estaban determinados en poder concretar su tarea, poder cumplir el objetivo por el que habían salido.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan, ellos dos estarían en casa de Cartman en... —observó su reloj de mano —ya. —Terminó Stan, acomodando su propia manga. Kenny le miró, manteniendo una ceja enarcada, y finalmente sonreír como si fuera un niño otra vez.

— ¡Vaya! ¡sí que eres organizado! —Comentó el rubio con su característico tono suelto y animado, logrando causar un sutil rosado en las mejillas del menor. El último mencionado rechistó, bajando su mirada y apretando sus cosas con algo de fuerza para ocultar sus nervios y pánico que le daba pensar en lo que harían. Se concentraron en seguir caminando, con la vista en lo alto y sus ideas claras.

En otro lugar, más adelante, el semanal encuentro se llevaba a cabo. Dos conocidos, casi amigos, que llevaban todos los días consigo una pura fachada, se desvestían con miradas cómplices y sonrisas con dejes lujuriosos. Cada beso que formulaban era un encanto más, como un arte del que cada vez eran más y más prisioneros, sintiendo que caían bajo, pero subían muy alto al mismo tiempo. La habitación, como de costumbre, estaba cerrada, y el ambiente estaba inundado de una absoluta oscuridad, en donde la luz que provenía de la ciudad por los cristales de la ventana era más que suficiente para cautivar a ambos. Las mejillas del menor estaban mínimamente iluminadas al ser tan prominentes, al igual que la punta de su nariz. Al mismo tiempo, estas estaban sumidas por el rubor de una traviesa vergüenza y excitación. Por otro lado, la respiración del pelirrojo cada vez era más agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba como prueba de ello. Claro que ninguno de los dos sabían que en cualquier instante podrían ser vistos.

Kyle abrazó a Cartman de su cintura, llevando su diestra hacia su trasero y apretándolo con todo el lujo que podía darse, desquitando el deseo reprimido durante una semana en sólo unos minutos. Eric reprimió un quejido sobre la piel ajena, y con sus manos enrolló sin ninguna clase de delicadeza las prendas del mayor, y coló sus dígitos para acariciar su abdomen como se le diera la regalada gana. Ambos, en el sexo, solían ser impacientes, rudos y deseosos. Cada vez querían mucho más. Quizá por el odio y disgusto que habían guardado por años, o tal vez porque simplemente esa era la naturaleza de ambos.

Kyle sonrió y se acercó al rostro del castaño para morder su labio inferior. Cartman, por supuesto, no iba a quedarse atrás, y mientras el pelirrojo lo mordisqueaba y besuqueaba, él dirigió sus manos al pantalón ajeno para bajar su bragueta y desabotonarlo, dejando que estos obedecieran la ley de la gravedad y cayeran a los tobillos del mayor. Se separó del rostro y anatomía del judío, y de esa forma se quitó a sí mismo su remera, impaciente. Ya se había convertido en casi una costumbre estar al desnudo junto a su némesis.

Kyle suspiró de forma breve, y volvió a atraer al más bajo a su propio cuerpo, para quitarle sus pantalones y su ropa interior de una única vez. Lo llevó a la cama, echándolo hacia atrás, quedando él encima del robusto. El neonazi frunció el ceño, el judío se mostró confundido por ello. Cartman se acercó al oído ajeno, donde respiró lentamente.

—No quiero esta posición esta vez... —murmuró, y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del contrario. Los colores de Kyle se subieron a sus mejillas en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Se mordió su labio inferior.

—Entonces, ¿cómo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, abriendo sus ojos sólo un poco más de lo normal, y apegando ambas narices para estar más cómodo de esa manera.

Cartman simplemente sonrió por esa pregunta, y sujetando al mayor de sus costados, giró rápidamente de forma tal que el contrario quedara debajo de él. Se acomodó con más cuidado, sentándose sobre la ropa interior ajena, y mirándole a los ojos expectante y relamiéndose. Kyle, avergonzado, cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos.

— ¡Kyle, no seas un marica! —Retó Cartman, ganando que el pelirrojo hiciera una mueca de fastidio.

—Entonces ve directo al grano y no actúes como un pendejo en una situación así. —Dijo Kyle, llevando sus propias manos al elástico de su ropa interior. —Muévete, debo sacarme esto.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —Murmuró Cartman, con un tono algo seductor, o al menos un intento de ello. Kyle arqueó una ceja por el comportamiento ajeno. No pudo decir nada, pues inmediatamente el neonazi empezó a hacer unos suaves y lentos movimientos de cadera sobre la tela del fino bóxer ajeno. Broflovski se ruborizó nuevamente en cuestión de segundos. Esos sutiles movimientos seguían de tal forma que eran una maravilla para ambos. Kyle no podía aguantar más de esa forma, realmente quería ir a algo concreto, y a pesar de que Cartman deseaba lo mismo, no podía evitar darse el gusto de torturar al judío.

Finalmente el castaño se hartó de las malditas perdidas de tiempo que tan divertidas se le hacían, y decidido puso sus dedos en el elástico de la ropa ajena, tirándola hacia abajo, cosa que Kyle agradeció totalmente. Cuando se la quitó por completo, el pelirrojo pensó que se desvanecería, y que el propio Mesías estaba llegando por primera vez a la Tierra; empero la misma sensación le dio a Eric. Una luz destellante y blanca surgió de la ventana justo en ese momento. Cartman cerró los ojos fuertemente debido a que era incandescente, y Kyle, cuando se dio cuenta que de Mesías no tenía un carajo, intentó reincorporarse, y apegó al menor en su cuerpo nuevamente, como un sincero abrazo.

Cuando los ojos de los dos se acostumbraron a la luz adquirida, ambos se ruborizaron como si fueran unos tomates, y aquellas dos personas que espiaban ya sin ninguna discreción se metieron a la habitación sin tener permiso y sin decir ni "mu". Como acto seguido, simplemente vieron flashes y el ruido de la cámara de un celular. 

— ¡TE DIJE QUE CARTMAN ERA EL PASIVO! —Exclamó una voz conocida, o mejor dicho, la de Kenny.

Kyle y Eric sólo pudieron mirarse, y pensar lo mucho que necesitan un trago de cloro en ese momento. 


	13. Capítulo XII.

** Capítulo XIII. Emociones silenciosas.  **

Los pequeños grititos de emoción de Kenny y las vueltas en círculo de Stan eran la única cosa que se podía oír retumbar en la habitación. Cartman y Kyle estaban separados totalmente, uno en cada extremo de la cama, sin poder siquiera mirarse a los ojos del bochorno que sentían. Ambos estaban con apenas su ropa interior, la maldita tela estaba un poco manchada debido a los sucesos anteriores; y, sin duda, sus rostros nunca habían estado más rojos. ¡Cartman tenía su cara tan caliente que se podría freír un huevo en su mejilla!

Estaban aprisionados, y se sentían abusados por sus propios amigos. En cambio, los mencionados simplemente se paseaban por todo el lugar; claro, luego de haber tomado las mil y una fotos que quedarían para la posteridad... la posteridad de internet, y la posteridad de sus cuadernos de ships, lógicamente.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije y no me creíste!

—Ya lo dijiste mil veces, Kenny, déjame en paz de una vez. —Respondió Stan, algo fastidiado. La risa de Kenny lo interrumpió, y el ruido de sus pies al hacer breves y pequeños saltos le ponían de malhumor muy rápidamente.

—Hm hm mhn mhh, ¡gané la a-pu-es-ta! ¡la-la gané-é! —Cantó el rubio, con aquel típico ritmo fastidioso de las burlas, mientras bailaba un poco moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás de una forma realmente torpe, extraña y un poco chistosa. Stan llevó su mano hacia su cara como un vano intento de cubrirse de aquel desastroso espectáculo. Mientras tanto, Eric y Broflovski sólo podían observarlos confundidos, horrorizados, e incluso parecían estar traumados.

—Esperen... ¿qué apuesta? —Preguntó Cartman de pronto, tomando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Pues apostamos que... —Dijo Stan.

— ¡APOSTAMOS QUE QUIÉN ENTREGARÍA EL CULO! ¿Y SABES? ¡GANÉ! ¡GAAAAAAAANÉEE! —Interrumpió Kenny, nuevamente, haciendo que el ánimo de Marsh bajara en su totalidad hacia el subsuelo, o si bien, al infierno.

— ¿Apostaste que Cartman entregaría? —Interrogó el pelirrojo, escondiendo una leve risita. Kenny sonrió instantáneamente, de tal forma que Eric pudo sentirse completamente perturbado.

—Sí, y le gané a Stan, que apostó que TÚ entregarías. —Respondió el inmortal, como un buen hijo de puta amigo, llevándose como premio la sonora carcajada del neonazi, seguido por el ceño fruncido de Kyle y los reproches del último mencionado hacia el pelinegro.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡TU MEJOR AMIGO DICE QUE SERÍAS EL MARICA DE ABAJO! —Se burló Cartman, en pleno ataque de risa.

— ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡PUES EL TUYO APOSTÓ QUE TÚ LO SERÍAS! ¡¡Y GANÓ!! —Exclamó Kyle, haciendo que Eric dejara de reírse como un condenado y fulminara al rubio de una mirada. Era una vil traición a la sangre de hermandad de Casa Bonita.

—Cartmancito, sabes que te quiero. —Dijo Kenny, intentando sonar tierno y amable, juntando sus manos, llevándolas al lado de su mejilla y doblando una pierna, como cualquier pose de anime cutre.

—Mejor muérete y ve al puto infierno. —Respondió Cartman, tajante. —Y sin autos ni tetas. —Agregó. El rostro de McCormick palideció sutilmente. Definitivamente, esas maldiciones de Cartman eran las peores que había oído, y lo peor, eran en contra de su persona.

— ¿Y qué apostaron? —Preguntó el judío, levantando la voz para hacerse oír entre los gritos de los otros tres.

— ¡La obediencia completa! —Respondió el rubio por milésima vez en el día, estando alegre como una mariposa en un jardín, o mejor dicho, como naturalmente.

— ¿No eran diez dólares? —Se apresuró a interrogar el hippie.

—No, lo cambiaste a último minuto, Marshmallow. —Dijo el rubio con un tono coqueto, guiñó un ojo al finalizar por puro fastidiar.

—Uuuuuh, obediencia compleeeeeta. —Se burló Theodore, nuevamente, escondiendo una sonrisa completamente maliciosa con las palmas de sus manos, sin embargo, no podía cubrir su mirada grotesca tan particular. Stan miró el semblante de Cartman totalmente exaltado, después de todo, temía por lo que podría sucederle. — ¿Y qué piensas hacer primero? —Preguntó el castaño a su mejor amigo.

—Aún no lo he pensado bien... pero los aportes siempre son bien recibidos. —Contestó el rubio. A Cartman le brillaron los ojos al momento, y apretó sus puños de la propia emoción, ya que muchas ideas venían a su mente en un río turbulento.

—Dile... ¡dile que coma tierra! —Exclamó el pelirrojo de pronto. Stan se sobresaltó.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Por haber pensado que yo era el pasivo. Jódete, me has traicionado. —Respondió Kyle, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Bufó.

—Mnh... no es una muy buena idea, Kyle. Muy común. —Respondió Kenny, titubeando y saboreando cada palabra.

— ¿Y si se pinta la cara con sangre de vaca? —Sugirió Cartman. El rubio arrugó el entrecejo.

—Demasiado cruel. —Respondió. Marsh se calmó de repente gracias al rechazo del más alto. —Supongo que ya lo pensaré bien... mientras taaaaaaaanto, hay una cosa que quiero que hagas justo ahora, Stanny. —Eric apretó sus labios, resignado. Muy en el fondo sabía que sus ideas siempre serían las mejores. Kyle observó esa reacción del ajeno, y rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó Stan, bajando sus pensamientos de las nubes. — ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Quiero un helado! —Exclamó, entusiasmado. — ¡Cómprame uno! —Añadió. Stan suspiró y formó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Está bien, dude. Vamos. —Cedió el pelinegro, haciendo que el rostro del mayor del grupo se iluminara como si fuera un niño. Kenny dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar de la emoción, apretó sus puños y tomó del brazo a Stan para llevarlo hacia afuera de la habitación, por la puerta. Intentaron no olvidarse de nada.

Cartman y Kyle sólo presenciaron el espectáculo, sin tener muchas ideas de qué sería de ellos a partir de ese entonces. Se miraron a los ojos por un breve intervalo de segundo, al momento apartaron sus pupilas lentamente, dándose cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos. La vergüenza iba tomando sus mejillas con rapidez.

Theodore tragó saliva. Kyle tanteó sus dedos contra el colchón de la cama del más bajo.

El ambiente dependía de un sólo hilo, y al poco tiempo, el silencio se había vuelto sepulcral y sumamente incómodo para ambos. El judío llevó su mano hacia su nuca, y acomodó unos cuantos pelitos de esa zona. Cartman cubrió su rostro entre sus brazos, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido.

Todo era tan tenso que podría cortarse en cualquier momento. Todo lo que podía escucharse eran los dedos de Kyle sobre la cama, y la respiración profunda y prolongada de Eric.

Kyle le dirigió la mirada una vez más al castaño, de reojo, sigiloso para no levantar el temperamento volcánico y persuasivo de éste. Al notar que todo estaba en orden, se deslizó despacio a su lado, de a poco. El robusto notó esta acción contraria, sin embargo, se quedó quieto en su lugar. Finalmente, Kyle se puso a su par al ver que no tenía riesgos. Cartman suspiró, y le dirigió una fugaz mirada.

—Hace buen tiempo. —Dijo Kyle, en un intento de mejorar el clima de la habitación.

—Mhm. —Respondió tajante el menor, consiguiendo que el silencio volviera al cuarto.

Los segundos transcurrían.

Las vistas nerviosas iban y venían.

Hasta que al fin alguien habló.

—Oye, ya no me gusta esto. —Balbuceó el castaño, mas sonaba convencido de sus palabras.

Kyle le miró a sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

Lamentablemente, no todo sale como ellos quieren.  


	14. Capítulo XIV.

**Capítulo XIV. Es un trato.**

El pelirrojo simplemente estaba incómodo con la situación; estando sentado afuera de la habitación de Cartman, justo en la puerta, no podía hacer nada más que golpear suavemente la punta de sus dedos contra el suelo, demostrando de esa forma su predominante nerviosismo.

— ¿Aclaraste ya tu mente? —Preguntó desde afuera el pelirrojo, pegando su mejilla contra la madera. Pudo oír los pasos de Cartman dentro del cuarto; rápidos y cortos, parecía bastante inquieto y ansioso caminando de lado a lado. En ocasiones podía oír como se detenía y chasqueaba con su lengua, pareciendo negar ideas.

— ¡Espera ahí y no me jodas, Kahl! —Exclamó el castaño. Kyle suspiró, juntó sus rodillas a su pecho y se quedó en esa posición, hasta que la puerta se abrió y cayó hacia atrás, justo a los pies del más pequeño. Cartman, mirándolo desde arriba, tuvo que contener una pequeña sonrisa, y acercó los dedos de sus pies hacia la mejilla ajena.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Se quejó Kyle. Eric rió ligeramente.

—No-o. —El judío gruñó, y al cabo de unos segundos el contrario le obedeció. Broflovski se levantó inmediatamente cuando pudo hacerlo.

—En fin, ¿terminaste de pensar? —Interrogó, mientras que a su vez se limpiaba el polvo que obtuvo gracias a haberse sentado en tal incómodo lugar  de su -escasa- ropa. 

—Sí. —Afirmó el menor, y luego hizo un sutil ademán con su cabeza, indicando que entrara nuevamente. Lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que el más alto se sentó en la cama. Cartman se notaba un poco nervioso, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo, pues la seguridad de sus decisiones era algo incuestionable. Esta vez, tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, juntándolas casi desesperadamente, y temblaba muy ligeramente su labio.

— ¿Y bien? —Esperó el judío, arqueando una ceja y doblando una pierna.

—Mira Kyle, se que será un poco difícil para ti comprender todo esto, ¿bien? Pero es algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento. —Dijo, acercándose al mayor y pasando su brazo detrás de los hombros ajenos. —Me conoces, te conozco, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

— ¿Pasar qué?

—Es una muy buena pregunta, mi querido judío. —Musitó Eric, haciendo que Broflovski le observara de reojo. —He llegado a la decisión que ya es tiempo de plantearnos unos pequeños negocios.

— ¿Negocios? —En esta ocasión la pregunta de Kyle era formulada con una verdadera curiosidad que no se podía ocultar.

—Sí, negocios. —Repitió el robusto, afirmando levemente con su cabeza. —Ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesan mutuamente, ¿no?

—Sí, a ti te interesa mi salchicha y a mi la tuya. ¿Algo más que no sepamos? —Coincidió Kyle.

Cartman se ruborizó furiosamente, no obstante, intentaba mantener su compostura estable. Carraspeó, e ignoró lo dicho por su pseudo-enemigo.

—No me refería a esa clase de intereses... —cerró sus ojos, solamente porque parecía una acción que debía usarse en situaciones dignas de un poco de suspenso —más bien, son de... otro tipo.

—Ve al grano, Eric Theodore Cartman. —Sentenció Broflovski.

—Estoy en riesgo de quedar de curso; tú estás en riesgo de entrar en una abstinencia sexual, y eso es, wow, muy duro, amigo. —Habló Eric, intentando agregarle seriedad y credibilidad a sus palabras. —Teniendo en cuenta ambos puntos, creo que podríamos llegar a un muy buen acuerdo.

— ¿Quieres que haga tu tarea a cambio de los fines de semana juntos?

—Piensas rápido, pequeño Kyle. Eso no está nada mal. Me gusta. —El judío rodó sus ojos, y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. — ¿Y aceptas?

—No. —Respondió duramente el pelirrojo, Cartman, sorprendido, no atinó a más que abrir sus ojos como platos y fruncir sus labios por aquel rechazo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Kyle, sabes que es algo a lo que no puedes negarte! —Reclamó. El nombrado se cruzó de brazos, mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Porque quiero que confieses que no es sólo por tu tarea. —Contestó el judío, llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla, apoyándose en sus dígitos. Eric se ruborizó ligeramente, siendo casi un detalle imperceptible.

— ¿Por qué más sería? Por favor, es ridículo que sea por algo más.

—Se nota que también es algo más. —Objetó Kyle, moviendo sus rulos hacia un lado con ayuda de sus dedos. —Confiesa que también te gusta mi salchicha y todos estaremos felices, ¿no te parece? —Sugirió, saboreando sutilmente sus propias palabras, con el propósito de molestar al más petiso.

—Kyle, nunca diría algo como eso.

—Lo dijiste una vez ya por chat, no es tan difícil hacerlo otra vez. —Sugirió el judío, quitándole importancia a lo que tanto quería como manera de lograr convencer a Cartman. Plan fallido.

—No quiero. No voy a hacerlo, Kyel. —El mencionado desvió su mirada, evitando al castaño.

—Entonces olvida el trato, te quedarás sin pasar el año y sin mi salchicha.

—Tengo mi propia salchicha de todas formas. —Respondió Cartman, indignado.

—Ajá, claaaaaaaaaaaaaro que sí. —Dijo incrédulamente el más alto, prolongando el sonido de cada vocal solamente para irritar al neonazi.

—Hablo en serio. —Balbuceó.

—Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas sin que nada pase, Cartman. —Comentó Kyle, buscando con su mirada el resto de sus prendas; pues estar sólo en ropa interior le daba algo de frío.

— ¿Estás intentando desafiarme, Broflovski? —Interrogó el pequeño; arqueó una ceja y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Lo que sí puedo decir es que haré que admitas cada cosa que ocultas, Eric Theodore Cartman. —Finalizó el judío, mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

— ¿Cuánto quieres apostar? —Preguntó de nueva vez.

—Si yo gano, quiero que digas en un escrito que te encanta cómo te lo hago, con causas, consecuencias y conclusiones. Idea principal y ejemplo. Si el ejemplo es gráfico o experimental, pues, mejor. —Eric se sintió avergonzado instantáneamente por cada palabra pronunciada por el judío. El motivo oculto en las palabras de Kyle habían cumplido su objetivo: ponerlo colorado, casi como un tomate.

—Si yo demuestro que puedo estar más de 1 mes sin hacerte nada, tendrás que hacer mi tarea, te guste o no. —Señaló el robusto. Kyle terminó de vestirse, y sus ojos parecían estar plagados de curiosidad con respecto a lo que podría pasar.

—Ya hablaste, gordito.

—No estoy gordo, son músculos. —Contradijo tal y como acostumbraba. Broflovski sonrió de lado y escupió en la propia palma de su mano. Eric, horrorizado, decidió repetir esa acción por más asquerosa que le haya parecido, y ambos juntaron sus manos en un buen apretón para sellar aquel extraño trato.

—No es válido echarse hacia atrás. —Advirtió el judío, mientas estrechaba la mano de su peor "enemigo"; mejor amante.

—Nunca me echo hacia atrás. —A Kyle le habría gustado poder refutar eso, mas las veces en las que el gordo se acobardaba eran casi innumerables, y supo que no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo.Apartaron sus manos, y se limpiaron en sus respectivos pantalones.

— ¿Desde cuándo empezamos a contar el mes? —Cuestionó Broflovski. Cartman frunció sus labios y miró hacia sus pies para enfocarse en sus pensamientos.

—Desde mañana. —Respondió Eric al fin.

— ¿Desde mañana? ¿Por qué no desde hoy?

—Porque, querido Kahl, deberías saber que nunca dejo un asunto sin terminar. —Mencionó "desinteresadamente" el más bajo, con un tono clásico de diva, acercándose lentamente a su contrario. El pelirrojo se ruborizó furiosamente, tensando su cuerpo al casi instante.

—Oh... carajo. —Murmuró el mayor para sí mismo.

Respiró profundo.

Esta vez no tendrían interrupciones.


	15. Capítulo XV.

** Capítulo XV. Trabajo. **

Una semana y media, ¡una pobre, triste y sacrificada semana y media había pasado desde aquel último encuentro!, y desde entonces, Cartman estaba más ansioso y deprimido de lo habitual. Era algo realmente deplorable, y totalmente indigno de un ser como él. Es decir, había aguantado como un ser virginal "puro" _-entre muchas comillas-_ de los valles los años que se suponen "más libidinosos" de la vida de un simple muchacho en plena pubertad, mas aquél fruto prohibido que había degustado, llamado, vulgarmente, _**"pene de judío enemigo"**_ , lo llevó al vicio de la búsqueda de más placer. Era un hecho sencillamente molesto y realmente bajo para su persona el tener que estar como un cachorro, moviendo la cola para conseguir un trozo de jugosa carne. Incluso podía ver como cada día se desmoronaba esa apuesta que con tanta seguridad había puesto sobre la mesa. Y hay que aclarar una cosa: las manos no eran suficientes, y su madre empezaba a sospechar por el papel higiénico que se gastaba demasiado rápido.

Suspiró. A Kenny eso le llamó la atención, era raro ver al gordo envuelto en alguna situación sentimental por la que valiera la pena suspirar. El rubio, arriesgando una tarde más para estar en dirección, se atrevió a hablarle a su amigo, ignorando cada palabra del profesor.

— ¿Problemas amorosos? —Interrogó, en un tono medianamente bajo.

—Jamás de los jamases. —Respondió, tajante, sin siquiera molestarse por moderar o no su tono. Esa pregunta le había provocado náuseas.

— ¿Y por qué parece que estás muerto por dentro? Mira esas ojeras, estás un asco, das asco. —Cual buen mejor amigo, el rubio sabía muy bien qué palabras se deben usar para apoyar a una persona deprimida. Cartman, a duras penas, le había dirigido una sutil mirada, en donde se podía interpretar un claro mensaje: _«o te callas tú o te callo yo, pedazo de imbécil lleno de mierda»._

El pobre podría ser un idiota, pero no era un estúpido. Comprendió aquellas pupilas agresivas, y sin chistar, mantuvo la compostura; de todas formas, aquellos murmullos de ambos ya habían logrado obtener el semblante molesto del profesor, y seguir hablando no habría terminado como una buena decisión.

Mientras tanto, una persona en particular miraba la escena de un lado un poco más distante del salón, y claro, quien más que Kyle Broflovski. Estaba tan conmovido por la actitud del gordinflón que lo hacía notar por una boba y sincera sonrisa ladina, y una mirada maliciosa, junto con un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su rostro estaba siendo sujeto por su diestra, y aquella posición en la que se encontraba lo hacía ver con un aire de superioridad del que nunca había gozado tener antes.

— ¿Kyle? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Stan, suavemente, a su amigo. Fue el primero en haber notado aquella postura que daba escalofríos. Sacó del trance a Kyle, quien le miró atontado.

— ¿Ah? No pasa nada, tranquilo. —Balbuceó. El profesor mantuvo la mirada en ellos, hecho que no notaron en lo más mínimo.

—Vaya, así que los amigos tienen mucho de qué hablar, ¿eh? —Dijo el profesor, llamando la atención de toda el salón, y que Kyle llegara a sudar frío por su habla amenazante. Negó repetidas veces con su cabeza, sin embargo, una risotada hizo que la atención se desviara hacia otra parte.

Cartman no pudo evitar reír al ver cómo su mortal enemigo era acorralado por el profesor, y esa hilaridad fue la que lo metió en problemas también.

—Cartman, ¿qué tal si nos cuentas el chiste para que nos riamos todos? —Inquirió, nuevamente, el profesor. Eric dejó de reír bruscamente, a causa de la mirada nerviosa de Kenny.

—No, prefiero guardármelo para mí. —Dijo, desafiante, logrando que, finalmente, el profesor quisiera ponerle un alto a la situación.

—Cartman y Broflovski, a la oficina del director en este mismo instante.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo ni siquiera estaba hablando! —Protestó Kyle.

— _ **¡AHORA!**_ — Exclamó.

Eric se levantó, desganado, de su asiento, rodando sus ojos por ello, y cuando pasó a cercanías del profesor, no pudo evitar murmurar un: "Al fin, su voz me estaba matando". Kyle, simplemente, se retiró en silencio, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Mira lo que provocaste. —Murmuró Cartman, desganado hacia el pelirrojo, quien ya iba a su lado. Este último le observó confundido, frunciendo su ceño ligeramente.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Es tu culpa. —Afirmó.

— ¿Qué hice?

—Seguir viviendo.

— _¡Ay!_ —Kyle se hizo el ofendido, poniendo una mano contra su pecho, formando una clara imitación barata de una actuación mexicana. —Que agresivo. —Completó.

Cartman rodó sus ojos y soltó un leve bufido, lo que a Kyle le llamó la atención, haciéndole gracia, ya que lo relacionó inmediatamente con un toro.

—No vayamos a lo del director. —Musitó Cartman, luego de segundos de silencio. Le sorprendió al judío, al punto de parar de caminar.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Conozco un par de lugares. —Dijo Cartman, encogiéndose de hombros, sugiriendo de forma "desinteresada".

—No lo sé, culón. No quiero tener problemas después. —Dijo, un tanto atemorizado. Era de echarse hacia atrás en cosas así, por su madre primero en principal.

—No lo harán —aseguró el castaño —lo he hecho varias veces y nunca me han visto.

— ¿Lo has hecho? —Interrogó, con pura curiosidad. Sí, creía que podía ser algo típico que el castaño haría, sin embargo quería asegurarse de ello.

— ¿Vienes conmigo o no? —No quería ser torturado con preguntas, por lo que prefirió cambiar el tema instantáneamente. Kyle, luego de titubear por un buen rato, aceptó, no muy convencido.

Por pensar con la cabeza caliente normalmente se toman malas decisiones.

¿Cuál de las dos cabezas? Quién sabe. Ambas, probablemente.

Cartman, complacido por el afirmativo, emprendió sus pasos hacia el patio del colegio, en ese preciso lugar en donde los góticos se ponían a fumar cuando Kyle y Cartman eran apenas unos niños.

Era seguido por el judío, ambos evitaban pasar por salones de clases en lo más posible, y así fue, hasta que llegaron. Ambos tenían sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, denotando lo incómoda que se les era aquella situación.

Cartman se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, lo más oculto que podía estar de cualquier ventana que diera hacia la vista de una profesora, o la del conserje. Kyle hizo lo mismo, apegándose a su lado para no ser descubierto.

—Me aplastas. —Se quejó el más bajo.

—Bueno, ahora sabes cómo me sentía yo hace un par de semanas. —Dijo Kyle, refiriéndose justamente a sus encontrones, lo que hizo que a Eric le subieran los colores a la cabeza.

—Sé lo que estás intentando hacer, judío, y no te funcionará. —Advirtió.

— ¿Y qué estoy intentando hacer? —Interrogó, burlón.

—Estás intentando que admita que tu salchicha es grande, pero no lo haré, jamás. —Dijo, nervioso.

— ¿Admitir?

—No dije admitir. —Soltó rápidamente el menor.

—Sí, dijiste admitir. Eso quiere decir que crees que es grande, pero que no lo quieres admitir. —Afirmó el pelirrojo, mientras que en su semblante una sonrisa triunfante tomaba lugar instantáneamente.

— ¡No-o! —Contradijo en aquel tono infantil fastidioso que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Cartman, no seguiré ese estúpido juego cuando ambos sabemos que tengo razón. —Rodó sus ojos. —Te está yendo pésimo en las materias, puede que no en matemáticas pero sí en todo lo demás, ya dilo de una vez para que te dé una mano con tus trabajos.

— ¿Decir qué? —Eric se hizo el distraído, mas lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un golpe en su espalda, provocado por la palma de la mano del mayor. Frunció su ceño, y se sobó, adolorido.

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero.

—No hay nada que deba decir. —Dijo, atolondrado, trabándose con cada vocal que su garganta podía formular. Sentía que, al mismo tiempo, iba a ahogarse con su propia saliva, y eso sería lo peor de todo.

—Cartman, he compartido casi toda mi vida contigo, te he visto crecer como, quizá, nadie más lo ha hecho. Vi desde cómo hablabas con tus peluches hasta cuando me contaste que Heidi te mostró su vagina; ¿y crees que, con todo lo que viví obligatoriamente o no contigo no me hizo aprender nada de ti? Por favor, Eric. Se más realista. —Habló el mayor, haciendo su discurso, sólo que esta vez no de valores ni sentimientos. Cartman estaba en blanco por ello, desde el principio hasta el final, y ligeramente avergonzado por cada cosa recordada de su pasado.

—No quiero decir eso. Es cochino, denigrante y vergonzoso. —Balbuceó, mirando al piso mientras que el color rojo subía rápidamente a sus mejillas, cual adolescente colegiala a punto de confesarse ante el chico que le gustaba.

—No es un cuarto de vergonzoso o cochino de lo que ya hiciste antes, Eric.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? —Dijo, apenado, manteniendo su vista clavada en el suelo, mientras apretaba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos lentamente. Kyle apoyó su espalda en el menor, usándolo cual almohada.

—Porque así fueron las condiciones, Cartman. —Respondió, orgullosamente.

Cartman suspiró, frustrado. Hubo un incómodo silencio, que ninguno de los dos quiso romper realmente. La tensión aumentaba, hasta que el gordo carraspeó, tragó saliva, juntó aire y se preparó psicológicamente para poder rebajarse hasta esa medida.

—Realmentecreoquetupeneesbastantegrandeymegustamucho. —Dijo, de una sola y única vez, de una forma tan rápida que podría decirse que superó a Eminem, o a cualquier señora de la iglesia rezando un padre nuestro. Kyle se ruborizó inmediatamente, dado lo inesperado del hecho.

Cartman tosió.

Kyle desvió su mirada, permitiendo que pasaran unos segundos, para incorporarse, sentándose a su lado nuevamente, y pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros ajenos, rodeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia su propio cuerpo.

El calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos era embriagador, y lo sentían ambos con la misma intensidad. Sus alientos se mezclaban espontáneamente con el aire, y ni una palabra profanaba el ambiente que ambos habían creado.

—Te daré mis apuntes hoy para empezar. —Dijo Cartman, en un tono alto y decisivo, sacando bruscamente al judío de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?

—Prepara tu mente, listillo. Tienes que hacer el ensayo de historia, quiero que sea de la segunda guerra, nazis y todo eso. Me da igual si es el tema o no que estamos viendo, fijate como puedes hacer colar el tema. Y también tienes que hacer el resumen del libro para literatura. Tenlo listo para mañana por la mañana. Si pasas hoy por la tarde por mi casa te daré las hojas.

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron como platos.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser prácticamente esclavizado por Cartman.

_Carajo._


End file.
